A Chance At Happiness
by Gleek09
Summary: A story about when a past experience holds Santana back from letting herself fall in love, that's until she comes across Brittany and she cant help the feelings that with meeting her. But will her fear of her family disowning her put her in a very difficult position?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything that's in my story...nothing just my imagination.**

**Chapter One **

"It's been four years! Four years! Don't you think its time you got over that asshole or should I say asshole's and start living?" Cheslyn said as she reached for the sugar across the table. This small coffee shop was her favourite, she believed that they sold the best coffee in town and was surprised that very little people knew about it.

Santana picked her head up from her own blend of coffee and made I contact with her cousin Cheslyn. Santana herself loved coffee and never could pass up a chance to have coffee at "the little coffee shop" and of course catch up with her beloved cousin. "Okay wow you and my friends really need to stop thinking I stopped dating because of them." There was a three second pause before she continued "I mean at a point yes but not this whole for years..maybe a year max was because of them but I'm good now their my past and I've happily let go. I couldn't care less about Cameron and Nerissa "

Santana always did seem to defend them even when she didn't want to.

"I know how that sounds but I'm not trying to condone what they did and yes it broke my heart, broke me in ways I didn't even know possible but I'm okay with my pass and besides their not the reason I stopped dating, my sexuality is"

"oh shut up, just shut up! You family will be okay with your not being straight, their your family they'll understand San" cheslyn was Santana's only family member that knew, sure some of her friends knew but she made them swear not to tell anyone.

Santana found it hard to believe, she knows her family and she knows if it ever came to choosing between her family or love, she knew she's choose her family.

"Its easy for you to say, your not in my position, besides why can't you just let it go I'm happy as my life is"

Cheslyn sighed she knew having this conversation for god knows how many times wasn't going to change Santana's mind. "Fine but when you meet the girl, your whole life is going to turn upside down"

Santana laughed and brushed the comment off "We still up for the gym at 5 ?"

"Yeah. I have to go now, I've to see a client in about an hour. So I'll see you at 5" Cheslyn was a lawyer and a damn good one at it.

Santana was a teacher, her main job was to coach the volleyball, netball and soccer team. She loved sport and therefore loved her job. Santana watches as her cousin leaves and thinks to herself 'I'm such a coward'

**Hi guys (: please do go easy on me. Its my first try and this so please keep that in mind. Please do review so I'll know if I should continue. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing sadly. There's a bit Faberry in this chapter but who doesn't love Faberry?! This story is still a Brittana story.**

**Chapter Two.**

"Hi Rach!" Santana said more perky then she'd normally sound but seeing as it's been a good week and tomorrow is Friday so she figured what the heck!.

It was Thursday and every Thursdays the gang which consists of Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, Kurt, Blaine and herself would always meet for drinks but of course not all could make it every Thursdays, like today Kurt and Blaine had an appointment to meet the wedding planner. Santana was more than excited when she heard that Blaine got on one knee and popped the question!

"Hello Miss Lopez" Rachel said in her usual perky and very optimistic tone, which never goes unnoticed by Santana and makes her wonder how in the world does Berry ever find the positive to everything?! But then again it is Miss Rachel Berry...that's just how she is.

"Aaahh Miss optimistic, How are you? Where are everyone else?" Santana said as she took a seat across Rachel.

Rachel smiled at the name."Mercedes is on her way, Puck is at the bar, as usual and Quinn called and said she'll be here but she'll be late. Oh and she's bring her cousin, She said she'd explain when she gets here."

Before Santana could reply Puck gave each of them a shot to down in his words 'they deserved one extra for being on time.' They shared a light giggle before downing the alcohol. Soon after Mercedes joined them and they all fell into a comfortable conversation.

About 45 minutes later Quinn finally arrived. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was just waiting for my cousin to freshen up." Quinn said as she took a seat next to Rachel and put a comforting hand on her back which didn't go unnoticed my Santana. "This is my cousin Brittany, she just moved here" as Santana broke off eye contact with Quinn's hand on Rachel, she was taken aback by the tall blond blue eyed beauty. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and as deep as the ocean. Which left Santana amazed and couldn't help but just getting lost in them.

"Earth to San" Quinn said as she waved her hand in front of Santana's line of vision.

Santana Swallowed "Uhm..yeah..yes" She said as she dragged her eyes away from the beautiful women.

"I said this is Brittany"

"Hi" Brittany said and a very sweet smile crossed her mouth.

Santana couldn't help but notice the sweet sound of her voice and wondered how is it possible for someone to have a voice of an angle not that she knew what's angels sounded like however now she'd imagine them to have that sweet voice that belonged to the blue eyed beauty.

"Hey" Santana said as she finally took her foot out of her mouth and managed to say something.

Santana and Brittany held a gaze that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, However none of them felt the need to interrupt. Santana was looking into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen while Brittany was gazing into the most perfect set of brown eyes. They were in their own little world, where they only needed their eyes to speak.

That was until Quinn coughed which made Santana and Brittany immediately break eye contact and focused on anyone but each other.

"Riiiiight, Drinks shall we?" Quinn asked as she flashed Santana a very big smile and winked. "But first shooters!" Rachel said and gave Quinn a smiled that seem to only be reserved for her. Quinn gladly said she'd get them and grabbed Brittany with her to the bar.

"Be careful sweety, your playing with fire" Quinn said to Brittany and before Brittany could reply Quinn gave the bar tender her attention and ordered their drinks.

Quinn handed everyone their drinks, while Brittany handed them their first round of shooters.

"I hear it's your favourite" Brittany said as she placed the shot of aftershock in front on Santana.

Santana smiled as it was her favourite shot. "Asking Quinn about me are we?" Santana said as she smirked at Brittany.

Brittany smiled "Actually it was the last shot in my hand and I seemed to have forgotten about you.. and is it your favourite shot?!" Brittany giggled "Well was a lucky guess" she said and with that she gave her full attention to the rest of the gang.

Santana's smirked soon disappeared and was now very stunned by the blond and her boldness. Santana then turned her attention to Quinn and Rachel and found them in a rather different situation from being all flirty to somehow distant.

Rachel left the table and a rather disappointed look crossed Quinn's face.

Roughly a minute or two they heard Rachel "Hi my name is Rachel Berry and seeing as its open mike I thought I'd treat you guys with a song"

Everyone at the tabled turned their attention to the stage and wasn't surprised to see her up there but they weren't expecting it. Santana quickly sneaked a peek at Brittany and to her satisfaction she caught Brittany's gaze and right then Brittany knew she'd been caught and quickly gave Rachel her attention. Santana however couldn't off been more pleased to catch her in the act.

"I'm just doing a short acoustic cover because I didn't plan this...it's just in the moment" Rachel said as she waited for the music to start.

**You pull my strings, and push my soul**

**You fool my heart with every note**

**You drop the beat, and kiss my face**

**You make me move, then cut the base.**

**Why are you singing me love songs**

**What good is a love song? A love song without the love...**

Rachel does well not to make eye contact with her friends until she sings out the last part and makes sure that the intended person knows it's for them.

**You're so confused, it's getting old, you wear your ring, but leave me cold**

**You're beautiful, but cause me pain**

**You play my heart like it's a game**

**And you work so hard to get me, just to let me go...**

The crowed gives her a very welcome applause as she says thank you.

Santana catch's the hurt look that crosses Quinn's face and can't help but feel sorry for her. Quinn's like Rachel from high school and it's definitely not unrequited feelings because Santana more than well knows that Rachel has just as much feels for Quinn. It just so happened that they fell for the same guy back in the begging of high school and has be at war ever since, However everyone with an eyesight can see the mutual love they share for each other... everyone but them.

"Okay Bye-Bye guys, I'm heading home need to rest up for my show tomorrow" Rachel says as she avoids looking in Quinn's direction and just like that she's gone.

They all decide to head home as well and they say their goodbyes

"Well I'll see you tomorrow at the show Quinn" Santana says as she goes in for hug and whispers "You really need to just expect your feelings for her before it's too late" as she pulls back she hears Quinn sigh.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you Brittany" Santana says as she sticks out her hand for a handshake. "I'll see you around"

Brittany accepts her hand and the moment their palms touch there's a tingle and that feeling is sent through Santana's body and she can't help but crave for that feeling more.

"Actually you'll be seeing her tomorrow and quite often. Brittany's living with me while she looks for a place" Quinn says.

"Yup! And the pleasure is all mine Santana" Brittany says as she winks at Santana who does seem to notice because she can't help but notice how good her name sounds coming from Brittany's mouth.

"O-okay, tomorrow it is.

**Song: Demi Lovato - Without The Love.**


	3. A Chance At Happiness Chapter 3

**Again I don't own anything. (: **

**Chapter Three**

"So is Santana still coming tonight? I mean I know she said she was last night but I'm just checking... Not that it would matter if she did or didn't like I said I'm just checking." Brittany went on rambling from the lounge but loud enough for Quinn to hear in her room. Brittany was excited to see Santana tonight more then she'd admit.

"Breathe Brittany, Breathe. She's coming she couldn't not come as much as she acts like she doesn't care about Rachel she totally does." Quinn said as she checked herself in the mirror. After last night Rachel and her had not spoken... not after the song and she really wished they would tonight.

Quinn walked out her room and smirked. "Trying to impress someone are we?" She asked as she took in Brittany's blue dress, it was short but not short enough to be regarded as sluty. Its looked good on her, it was a nice shade of blue, a shade that matched her eyes.

Brittany felt shy all of a sudden and avoided eye contact with her cousin. "What are you talking about? I dress like this all the time." She said as she followed Quinn out the door.

Quinn was very proud of Rachel and her success. Rachel was in Broadway, she was an incredible talent and she sure as hell knew it. This was her last show before she got some time off.

The theatre was packed! It was a full house and everyone had already taken their seats. Quinn walked down the row till she found Santana sitting in the middle and went to meet her.

"Hey San" Quinn said as she hugged Santana and took a seat on Santana's right. Brittany quickly followed and greeted Santana with an awkward hug.

"Hi" Brittany said as she took her seat next to Santana and gave her a sweet smile.

"Hi" Santana said as she returned the smile and held her gaze.

Before they knew it the music had started and they both gave their attention to the stage.

Santana turned to her right and watched Quinn stare at Rachel, not leaving her once. "Have you two spoken?"

Without breaking eye contact from the stage "No. Not since yesterday." Quinn replied.

A few minutes of complete silence pass between the three before the show is over. They wait for Rachel at the front and she quickly spots them as she makes her way towards them. They all talk for a bit before they decide its time to leave. Santana leans in and hugs Quinn and whispers in her ear "Talk to her. I'll drive Brittany home"

The car ride wasn't as awkward as Santana thought it would be. Quinn's house was only about 20 minutes away. They've been driving for about 10 minutes without a word and Santana decides to change that as she turns down the radio.

"So Britt do you like music?" Santana asked as she tried to say something, anything rather than thinking about.

"Yeah I do. Plus with my job, it kinda makes me listen to it more. Not that I'm complaining because I do love music." Brittany said more faster than intended. Brittany turned her attention to Santana and watched her drive.

Santana giggled. " What is it that you do Brittany? If you don't mind me asking." Santana feels Brittany's eyes on her but doesn't dare to take her eyes of the road.

"I'm a dancer, I own a studio. Brittany said

"Wow dancer. That's sounds fun!" Santana said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a teacher...well a sport teacher"

"Nice, You must be very fit" Brittany said with a smirk.

Santana turned her attention to Brittany as she said "As are you" and returned the smirk.

They were outside Quinn's house and Santana turned her attention back to Brittany. "Well I'll see you soon Britt" Santana said

Brittany smiled at the nickname and leaned in and gave Santana a light kiss on the cheek. As soon and Brittany's lips connected to Santana's Cheek there was some sort of energy that passed through Santana's body. Santana wanted more the feeling was something she wasn't familiar with and never experienced it before...the need for someone.

"Thank you for the ride San" Brittany said as she pulled away and closed the door behind her but not before she winked.

Santana spent the whole drive back to her place thinking of the kiss. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach just thinking of Brittany.

The next two weeks went by and Santana hadn't seen Brittany since the day she drove her to Quinn's house. Brittany did play a lot on her mind. Santana questioned if Brittany is dating someone but she was definitely not that brave to ask her or Quinn. Santana was pulled out of her thoughts by her ringing phone.

"Hey Quinn. Whatsup?"

"Hey San. Not much just packing. Where are you?"

"Uhm..I'm at home. Where else would I be?...Wait did you say packing where are you going and more importantly why didn't you tell me? Santana said as she walked to her window to close it. She didn't move however after closing it, she loved looking out that window it was the largest in her house and it had a great view.

"Santana I'm going to kill you! Gosh! We spoke about this and you said you wouldn't forget! Quinn said sounding very annoyed at Santana. "It's the 22nd San we said we're leaving tomorrow for the weekend trip remember?!"

Santana totally forgot but admitting that would seriously drive Quinn insane. "Oh yes! Gosh duh Quinn of course I remember." Santana says trying to sound convincing.

"Sure you did."Quinn replies and doesn't try to hide the sarcasm.

"Look I'm going to pack right now and I'll meet you at the beach house tomorrow and I'll bring alcohol! Lots of it." Santana says "But probably you and Berry will be too busy doing other stuff!" Santana said.

Quinn finally told Rachel how she felt and said she was okay with everyone knowing because she couldn't take seeing herself hurting her. Rachel being Rachel was over the moon and they've been dating since. Which made Santana truly happy for the both of them.

"Shut it San, don't be jealous" Quinn said and Santana could practically see Quinn grinning on the other end of the phone."

Santana laughed "Yeah riiiiight! Me jealous of you and Berry?! Ha next joke please" Santana said as she made her way to her room to start packing.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Anyway that's not why I called, I was wondering if we all could travel together ? Brittany is feeling like a third wheel travelling with Rach and I"

"Oh uhm...Brittany is coming also?" Santana asked.

"Yes San. Unless you suggest I go tell her she can't and she should just stay home while Rach you and I go have a fun this weekend... Yeah that sounds nice maybe I should go stop her from packing and tell her right now." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Okay clam down I was just asking and you know I didn't mean it as if I didn't want her come. Uhm...okay we'll travel together tomorrow." Santana replied.

"Great! Oh and I saw her pack a great bathing suit." Quinn said as she thought she might as well inform Santana that she knew there was mutual interest from both girls.

There was a moment of silence before Santana swallowed. "Uhm..I..what?" Santana was honestly lost for words.

"Oh San don't even try to deny it sweety. It just makes you look foolish."

"I-errr-Uhm...I don't know-"

Santana was cut of by Quinn. "Of course you don't. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll pick you up that way we won't get late waiting for you. Bye San"

"Okay...bye" Santana had really thought she kept her thoughts about Brittany to herself. She thought about seeing Brittany in a bathing suit and knew that this weekend is going to be a long and hard one.

**Please Review (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The car ride wasn't a very long drive it was just under four hours away from where they lived. Quinn and Rachel took the front seats which left Santana and Brittany in the back. The conversation was flowing well and everyone seemed to show their excitement for the weekend getaway.

Rachel had placed her hand on Quinn's leg from the time they left. It was cute gesture which left Santana gagging however left Brittany in pure appreciation of love. Brittany was always a hopeless romantic she loved the way love makes people.

"You guys are so cute, I could just hug you guys!" Brittany said as grinned at them.

Quinn and Rachel both blushed and shared a sweet stare.

"Yuck! Britt you can't be serious! Then again you didn't have to deal with it for years!" Santana said as she didn't hide the disgusted look on her face.

"Now now there's no need for jealousy Santana" Rachel said as she turned to stick her tongue out at Santana.

"Jealous?! Ha please like I haven't got with your girl" Santana as she winked at Rachel.

"Santana!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel's good mood soon disappeared as she turned her attention to Quinn who seemed to wanna be anywhere but that at that moment.

Complete and utter shock hit Brittany which just left her staring at Quinn.

"What?! You slept up with Santana!" Rachel said furiously.

"What?!" Quinn and Santana said at the same time.

"You did?!" Brittany said more angry then she thought and had no idea why she seemed to be mad...okay maybe she did but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. Not yet.

"Kiss. It was just a kiss we did not sleep together. I promise babe" Quinn said as she placed her hand on Rachel's thigh.

Santana laughed "Clam down Berry we didn't sleep together. Like Quinn said it was just a kiss." Santana noticed Brittany and Quinn shared at stare that look like a silent conversation.

"Are you sure it was just a kiss?" Brittany said more aggressively then intended but non the less she said it and sure as hell wasn't sorry about the way she asked.

Santana heard the seriousness in Brittany's voice and somehow felt bad to answer. "Yes. It meant nothing..." She said and searched for Brittany's eye contact.

Quinn noticed the mood in the car and really felt bad that she didn't tell Brittany because she knew Brittany was more then interested in Santana. "Brittany it meant nothing to either of us. I promise you." She said.

There was a moment of silence after that statement and Brittany turned from the group and looked out the window while crossing her arms. Rachel did the same while Quinn gave Santana a very pissed of look. Santana never cared what others thought but seeing the reaction she got from Brittany after revealing that information really made Santana feel disgusted with herself.

"Babe?" There was no answer from Rachel "Baby please don't be mad at me." Quinn said as she looked over at Rachel who didn't seemed moved at all.

"That's it." Quinn said as she pulled over on the side of the road and as the car stopped right there in that moment she reached over and grabbed Rachel's face and connected their lips, She put in every bit of emotion she could into that kiss letting Rachel know how she truly felt. She swiped her tongue across Rachel's bottom lips asking for entrance and Rachel never could deny her and in that moment they melted into each other.

"I love you, I'll loved you for as long as I can remember. Do you believe me now?" Quinn said as she still held Rachel's face in her hands forcing eye contact.

Rachel smiled "I love you to ...and I do believe you" She said as she blushed.

That moment even left both Santana and Brittany speechless. "If that's not love...I don't know what is" Brittany said "I can only hope someday I'll be as happy and as in love you two are.

That moment touched Santana and Brittany's reply hit home with her and left her looking out the window but not after saying "You guys were always in love and forever will be." In a very soft voice.

Rachel noticed Santana look out the window and always did feel sorry for her, she knew that Santana was really a great person and would make any girl really happy...if she would just get out there and date.

"Brittany did you know Santana is responsible for this?" Her finger moved between Quinn and herself.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah! She actually help me come to terms with my feeling for Quinn. I of coursed denied it but she sat me down and we a a heart to heart..and I'll forever be grateful because even when I didn't understand myself or my feelings... Santana sat with me and helped me deal with them. She did the same for your cousin too and she although she knew from high school she never once told anyone or forced us to come out the closet." Rachel said which caught Santana's attention and Rachel gave her a proud smile.

"Wow, That's really something." Brittany said as she looked over at Santana.

"She's really something...She was way more in touch with her feelings before Cameron and Nerissa came along." Rachel said but sounding really pissed off as she said their names.

"We not discussing them right now. Let's drop it please" Santana quickly said which left Brittany wondering what's the story between Cameron Nerissa and Santana.

**Review Please (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. **

**By the way StephaniieC your comment made me smile.**

**Chapter 5**

"Finally! Finally we're here! Gosh I don't know how much longer I could take being in that car while you guys were all over each other!" Santana said as she got out of the car.

The comment fell on deaf ears seeing as they were to busy drooling over the place. It was a very cute yet stylish house there were only 3 in the complex and it was fully booked for the weekend.

"Which one is ours?" Brittany asked as she looked over the 3 houses. There were very fancy and space wise it was perfect.

"The one in the middle, our back entrance leads us right onto the beach." Quinn said as she held the door open for Rachel's get out.

"I'm dying to see it! Okay how about last one there makes dinner...which we all know will be Berry." Santana said as she took off for the beach not waiting for a reply. She was closely followed by Brittany, Quinn and Rachel.

Brittany was way more faster then Santana thought in an blink of an eye Brittany passed Santana which left Santana starring at Brittany's ass and her long toned legs.

Santana reached quickly after Brittany and saw Rachel come in contact with the sand before Quinn and saw the huge grin on Rachel's face.

"Oh please Rach, Quinn so let you win!" Santana said as she glanced over at Brittany who was smiling very sweetly at the couple in front of her.

"What are you smiling at at?" Santana whispered as she took a step closer to Brittany and leaned in to see her line of vision.

"Is that true babe?! You let me win?!" Rachel demanded an answer as she turned her back to Quinn.

"What? No. You know how Santana likes to start trouble" Quinn said as she took Rachel in her arms from behind and held her as they over looked the beach.

"That, the way they love each other. Quinn would do anything to see Rachel smile. They've got that weak in the knees kind of love..." Brittany whispered back as she turned her head to face Santana..." It just makes me believe that people can actually live happily ever after with not strings attached." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled but remained silent.

"Don't you want that kind of love? I mean who doesn't?!" Brittany said as she lock eyes with Santana.

"Uhm...Love?... Yeah love isn't for me." Santana said as if it was the most honest thing ever said.

"Love It isn't for you?... Or you won't let it be for you? Brittany questioned but was answered with silence and loss of eye contact.

It took Santana sometime to answer but she finally did.

"You know Britt when someone is in love it is a very dangerous state of a person because when love comes into play, people tend to shut out the rest of their life and everything that's been important to them, I don't think its pleasurable. I don't know, I mean who the hell would want to get in a situation where you can't bear an hour without somebody's company. I mean you were fine before they came along and you'll be fine when they leave."

Brittany was lost for words..where did that come from? Was Santana really that broken that it was near impossible for her believe?.

Brittany saw the expression hurt cross Santana's face and knew that she had been talking experience. Brittany smiled and dragged Santana's face upward by put her index finger under her chin and picking it up to meet her "One day when you meet that special someone...you'll realise the love I'm talking about. One-day"

Santana and Brittany stared at each other trying to read each others thoughts. Brittany felt herself lean in closer towards Santana but felt no need to stop.

Santana found herself waiting for Brittany to close the gap. She never would admit it but she wanted Brittany to and then within a spilt second reality hit her and she pulled herself back reality.

Santana stepped back and turned her attention to Quinn. "Quinn your making dinner! I'm going to freshen up." She said as she walked away from Brittany, as fast as her legs would take her but she felt Quinn grip her hand and turned.

"San freshen up but the guests on the left invited us to join them for dinner. The guests from all three houses are meeting for dinner...you know to just chill out." Quinn said.

"Why would you agree to that? That sounds so stupid. I didn't come here to socialise." Santana said. She didn't know were the frustration in her tone came from.

"Because it would of been rude to decline a dinner invite, after all there's not much to do here and I guess we all will be seeing each other a lot during the weekend, seeing as it a getaway from everyone and just the beach and us. That's why we booked here...its private" Quinn said

Santana rolled her eyes. "What time are we meeting?"

" sharp"

Santana glanced down at her watch. "Two hours, I can work with that. I'm going to shower. we'll meet down stairs at 8"

"Me to, and seeing as there is only to bathrooms you and Britt will have to wait for us to finish up. I won't be long." Rachel said as she winked at Quinn.

Rachel and Santana walked off rather chatty.

Brittany reached Quinn and they walked towards the house.

"I warned you before Britt, I'm not sure you getting the point. Your playing with fire she's my best friend I know her and your my cousin I know you."

"What's that suppose to mean? We were just talking" Brittany said,

"Nothing I just feel like your going to get hurt but who am I to say anything ? Quinn said.

"Nothing is going to happen, she's clearly not interested and VERY pissed of at the world." Brittany said as she tried to act like it didn't bother her.

"Okay finally everyone is ready." Quinn said frustrated. "How is it that you had the most time must still manage to to the last one ready?! Gosh Santana."

"Chill out its only 8 now, people are bound to be late...its human nature" Santana said as she put on her left high heel on as she reached the bottom of the stair case.

To Quinn and Rachel's amusement Santana was wearing pair of red shorts with a black off shoulder top, while Brittany wore a pair of short black shorts with a loose v neck top on the top half but rather tight at the bottom which fitted her amazingly.

Rachel and Quinn shared a smirk.

"I can go change is you feel awkward." Brittany said as she stood there staring at Santana's legs.

Santana was nun the better she was staring at Brittany's long toned legs as well. "N-no...no." Santana said as they all made their way out the house.

The four then sat next to each other Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The table was set for 8 and figured they sit next to each other rather then letting strangers sit next to them.

They were met with a couple who where on their one year anniversary found them to be adorable. Well at least Brittany Quinn and Rachel found them adorable.

Finally the last two people had joined them and Santana couldn't be more pleased! She could finally start eating because she had been hungry for quite some time.

That was until she picked her head up and found Quinn gasping while the only words passing her lips were "Cameron...Nerissa."

"Santana"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The mood is the room quickly shifted and the word tension was a huge understatement to describe it! There was a very awkward moment of silence before hearing "We're leaving" coming from Quinn.

"Its okay we'll leave" Nerissa said taking a glance at anyone but Santana.

There was no answer from the clearly very stunned Santana. She was in shock. She never thought she'd ever see Nerissa again but four years later here they are.

"But only if Santana wants me to leave..I mean us, Only if Santana wants us to leave." Nerissa said and directed it straight to Quinn.

The bitterness that passed between Quinn and Nerissa didn't go unnoticed by the rest at the table. Quinn never did like Nerissa and her actions just confirmed it.

"It's fine...I'm sure we can get through one simple dinner without drama" Santana said never leaving eye contact with her very pale hands that rested on the table.

Brittany was now clearly lost as to what was happening however she did notice the difference in Santana's mood and place her left hand on Santana's thigh to try and encourage her to just make it though the dinner.

Santana gave Brittany a very grateful smile and really apperciated that even though Brittany didn't know what was going on she was she there offering a supporting hand, And having Brittany's hand making contact with her bare skin did make dinner a little satisfying.

Conversation at the table didn't flow as everyone intended and just left for a very awkward moment between them.

The dinner came to an end and everyone parted ways. Santana found Brittany's hand on her lower back as they walked out and found it rather comforting. She found her self leaning towards Brittany and placing her head on Brittany's shoulder as they walked.

That was until there was a tug on Santana's arm. "Santana"

"Nerissa. Can I help you?" Santana said as she pulled herself away from Brittany which to her surprise left her feeling sad at the loss of contact.

"Can I have a moment?" Nerissa asked.

Santana always found it hard to deny Nerissa of anything she asked but taking one look to the person standing next to her made reality kick in.

"I'm sorry but you can't. Not right now." Santana said as she turned and found Brittany waiting in that very stop they had been stopped. Brittany returned her hand to its belonging position.

"Tomorrow then? Please Santana. I just want to talk so your girlfriend over there doesn't need to worry. I just want to talk" Nerissa said.

Santana and Brittany both stopped as the last part of her sentence came out.

Brittany turned "Look can you just leave Santana alone? She doesn't want to talk to you so leave her alone."

Brittany felt protective of Santana and seeing the effect Nerssia had on her made Brittany mad and a little jealous.

"Excuse me this involves Santana and I. You have nothing to do with this so don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do regarding Santana."

"Don't talk to her like that." Santana said slowly.

A smile crossed Brittany's mouth, she liked that Santana kind of stood up for her but that feeling of joy was soon gone as the next sentence came out of Santana's mouth.

"Fine tomorrow at 6 pm, we'll talk." That was that last thing to pass Santana's mouth and she walked away while Brittany followed.

"You did what?!" Quinn screamed. Quinn was beyond pissed off and why wouldn't she!

"Quinn it's just a talk, calm down. We just have a few things to get out. I have no intention to reconnect with either of them." Santana said as she took a seat opposite Quinn in the lounge.

Brittany and Rachel were in the Kitchen making Hot chocolate. Brittany seemed distracted for the last two hours and seemed to be noticed by Rachel.

"Are you okay Britt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brittany smiled.

"You know, Santana really is a great person and I can understand why you may be falling for her" Rachel said as she place a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"What? No...I'm..I...I'm not...I mean I only know her for just under a month. She's sweet and a great person but...I know better." Brittany said refusing to look a Rachel.

"She is a great person she just doesn't let people in...What do you mean you know better?"

"Look... I'm not going to lie. I've asked Quinn about her a number of times and yeah before tonight I was more then interested..." Brittany sighed. "But after tonight...I know better because I saw the effect Nerissa has on her...They dated didn't they?"

"Brittany...we all have a past."

"Her past isn't the problem...I don't want to fall for someone who's still in love or still has feelings for her ex...anyway it doesn't matter its not she's interested in me anyway." Brittany said.

Rachel knew that Santana liked Brittany but she's just dealing with things. Rachel also knew it was not her place to say anything.

They both walked out the kitchen and was met with a screaming Quinn.

"How can you be so stupid?! Have you forgotten all the things they did ?! They don't get to just come back in your life with a damn stupid apology! They don't!

"Quinn calm the hell down! I'm not letting either of them back in. I very well know what they did. Santana screamed back.

"Woah...okay okay just...can you both stop shouting. There's no need to." Brittany said as she took a seat next to Santana.

"Oh both Britt and Rach were there let's ask them shall we?!" Quinn said. Leaving a very confused Brittany and Rachel.

Quinn turned her attention to Brittany and Rachel and was about to ask her question when Santana said "Don't, its not like that! You know its not and they might get the wrong idea."

"That Nerissa might still have a place in Santana's life?" Brittany said and as soon as the three of them looked at her she had realised that she said it out a loud. She gasped and cover her mouth with her right hand in shock at her own words.

"Thank you!" Quinn said she was about to continue when Rachel put a hand on Quinn and got her attention.

"That enough babe." Rachel said in a very low voice.

Quinn knew she had been taking it to far and was grateful for Rachel stopping her, knowing she might of said something she'd regret later.

Quinn's takes a moment to calm down.

"San I care about you so much so so much, and you know I love you. You are my best friend. I just can't stand the thought of her coming back into your life. You maybe a bad ass but when you fall for someone there's no badass San. I just want you to be careful. Picking up the pieces was hard back then just remember that." And with that Quinn woke up to leave.

"Coming babe?"

"Yes" Rachel walked out the lounge and held Quinn's hand. "That's the Quinn I know. You handled that well...of course I had to help you...but then again you always did need me." Rachel winked as Quinn pulled her into their room.

Silence passed between them, no one knowing what to say. Brittany woke up with her cup and took it to the kitchen leaving Santana in the lounge with her thoughts.

Brittany washed her cup and turned you see Santana standing a few feet away.

"Nerissa. Uhm.. She's my ex-girlfriend. She's the first-"

"Santana you don't have to explain anything. You don't owe me an explanation." Brittany said.

Santana took two steps closer towards Brittany leaving them at arms reach away from each other. "But I want to...so will you please listen?"

Brittany remained quite which gave Santana a silent agreement to talk.

"Like I started of saying before, She's my ex-girlfriend. She was my first girlfriend." Santana lost eye contact with Brittany as she continued. "Uhm..I did love her at some point but that was four years ago Britt, I have no feelings for her at all and I know it seems that way but its only because...Cameron. He was my best friend. We met in high school and just connected I don't ever connect with people but with him it was different I loved him as if he were my own brother. I found out after a two year relationship with Nerissa that she was cheating on me with him...she hurt me." Santana leaned forward and rested her forehead on Brittany's should and crossed her arms. "But Cameron..he broke me...in ways I didn't even know possible. I've never trusted anyone like that and I would of done anything for him. He was my go to person he was my support system to getting through high school. He was the first person I came out to, I had so much love for him." Santana sighed but didn't move her position.

Brittany brought her hands so santana's waist. Brittany's thumb brushed a spot of exposed skin and Santana closed her eyes and hissed at the contact.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. No one should go through something like that."

They stood like that for awhile. Before Brittany spoke again. "San..if I may, Has Cameron ever tried to talk to you about what happened?"

"Yeah, more then once but I don't know... it is what it is. He chose her over me and apparently she did the same." Santana said.

Brittany placed her hand on either said of Santana's face and connect their eyes. "They are foolish, You're amazing and I would of gladly picked you, without even thinking about it. It would be you."

Santana melted at those words, she felt butterflies in her stomach and couldn't help the emotions that came as she heard those words being said by Brittany. She pushed forward and connected her lips to Brittany's and instantly craved more. Brittany was taken by surprised but it didn't take more then two seconds to kiss back. Brittany was pushed back until her back was against the kitchen island. Santana's tongue asked for entrance and Brittany granted, Brittany heard a moan from Santana as their tongue's fought for dominance. Santana's hand found Brittany's waist while the other was grabbing at her hair. Santana felt weak in the knees and didn't care that right in that moment she Contradicted herself by thinking it.

The kiss was something that neither one could describe. Brittany pulled Santana closer leaving no space between. Brittany needed air and broke the kiss but connected her lips to Santana's neck which left Santana moaning more then she'd like to admit.

They were in a very comfortable position and didn't feel the need to move, That was until they both were interrupted by a loud gasp.

Brittany and Santana both pulled away and jumped to either end of the kitchen looking everywhere but at each other.

"Sorry sorry I didn't mean to see!" Rachel said as she covered her eyes and turned around.

Quinn on the other hand didn't turn "I so saw this coming." And then pulled Rachel. "Let's we go have some fun of our own babe" and with that the couple left.

Santana was the first to break the silence "I'm going to bed now..."

Brittany wanted to talk about what just happened and tell Santana how amazing it felt having their lips on each other. "Wiat...do you want to talk about what just happened?"

Santana knew where this was going, she felt reality kick it and knew that shouldn't be doing this. "There's nothing to talk about." And with Santana left.

Brittany stood there very confused thinking what just happened? They shared a moment...didn't they?

**Please Review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry about the late update! So sorry.**

**Once again I own nothing.**

**Chapter Seven.**

Santana woke up to the same way she always did, To an empty bed. She replayed the events that occurred last night. How could a weekend getaway become so much more hectic then a simple weekend? She thought.

Seeing Nerissa was going to bring back tragic memories. She so wasn't looking forward to having that talk with her, yet she knew that having the talk will finally let things be and can go back to their lives.

Santana turned on her side now facing her left side, she brought her hand to rest on the empty spot next to her. A image of Brittany crossed her mind which lead her to extract her her from its position and finally the image of her kissing Brittany goes through her mind.

"What did I do?!" Santana cursed.

"Why! why! why did I have to be so stupid! Ugh" Santana said as she started hitting her palm to her hand as she headed towards the shower.

It seemed to be a great day...weather wise Santana thought. It was bright and warm no better weather when your next to the beach. She paced back and forth in her room. She wanted to go down and get some late breakfast early lunch whichever you want to call it but the thought of seeing Brittany seemed to keep her from walking out her room.

She longed for the sight and touch of Brittany but cursed the need for her. Santana felt conflicted by her emotions, she wanted to explore these new emotions that she's suddenly feeling towards Brittany and deep down Santana hoped the kiss they shared meant something to Brittany the way it meant something to her but from past experiences Santana knew better then to just give in because of one in the moment kiss. A Kiss which could mean nothing to Brittany and with that final thought Santana left her room.

Everyone had been up and at the table, it seemed like conversation was flowing well that was until Santana took her seat.

"Good morning" Santana said but failing to make eye contact with any of them.

"Good morning" Rachel and Quinn said at the same time. Brittany however didn't greet and it didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"I was thinking, since we all got up so late we could just chill out by the beach and spend the day there and head to the store later." Quinn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Rachel said and Santana nodded.

Brittany woke up and started heading towards her room to get changed, while Rachel did the same.

"So...are you going to talk about it or just act like it never happened ?" Quinn asked.

"Look Quinn...I have enough drama in my life I can't handle anymore." Santana replied.

"Well then do go causing drama for yourself because from what I hear, it was you that kissed her. So cut the crap and face your actions." Quinn said a little more rudely then intended.

Rachel and Brittany both made her way towards Quinn and Santana when Santana's words left them both frozen to the ground.

"I am facing them. God Q it was just a kiss. Brittany and I know it meant nothing!" Santana said aggressively. Santana knew a kiss like that could never mean nothing, she knew it was special but found it incredible but found it hard to admit. However having Brittany not there made it a little easy to tell a tiny white lie.

However not only Rachel and Brittany heard Santana clearly and it sure as hell hurt Brittany.

Rachel put a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I'm okay Rach" was the only thing Brittany said before walking ahead.

They both walked in silence until they reached Santana and Quinn. Their conversation came to an end as Rachel and Brittany entered the room.

The four of them found a spot to lay down and enjoy the sun. Santana took notice of the silence that passed between Brittany and herself and felt the need to say something, anything really but didn't. Quinn and Rachel found themselves in the middle of Santana and Brittany.

"Babe, I bet I could beat you to the water" Rachel said as she shifted up and rested on her elbows.

"Berry you just asking for trouble" Santana laughed.

"Please Rach could take Quinn down if she wanted to" Brittany said bluntly which was noticed by everyone.

"Oh please, I know Quinn is going to win" Santana said just a bluntly.

There was a 3 second silence before Rachel spoke.

"Well then...Shall we bet on this? It will be a double bet Santana and Quinn against Brittany and I and losers have to hold up to their end of the bet"

"Sounds good to me! What do you say San?" Quinn asked

"I'm in"

"Me to" Brittany said.

"Great!" Rachel said excitedly as she began to clap her hand a few times.

"What do the losers have to do?" Santana questioned.

"Well...when we get back to the city losers have to sing at open mike...individually." Rachel said.

"Berry that's a win win situation for you" Santana said.

"Yeah but for you its not and Quinn for that matter. You guys are always talk but no action when it comes to getting on stage." Rachel said.

"Deal" Santana said.

Rachel seemed to be loosing but only by a few feet which still left Brittany hopeful. They were nearing the end and Santana had to admit she was getting worried. Quinn seemed to have it in the bag, that was until Quinn found herself tripping and falling face first. Brittany began to jump up and down watching as Rachel passed Quinn and was the first into the water.

Rachel laughed and went back to help Quinn to her feet.

"Are you okay sweety? What happened?" Rachel asked as she place her hand on Quinn's lower back.

"Ugh!" Quinn said frustrated. "You got lucky" Quinn said as she pretended to be mad and crossed her arms.

Rachel giggled "You always did look attractive angry" she said as she placed a kiss on Quinn's lips. Quinn pulled Rachel towards her and continued their little make out session.

"God do they ever stop?!" Santana said as she turned away from them.

"If romance seems to annoy you so much don't look at them then." Brittany said as she didn't try to hide the bitterness in her tone.

Santana was taken back by the tone and found her self questioning what was wrong with Brittany and why was she acting so cold towards her.

Brittany stood up and began to walk back to their house as she put her sunglasses on.

"Brittany" Santana said as she stoop and remained in her position.

Brittany didn't turn nor did she answer but she did stop in her tracks.

Santana took her silence to continue. "Did I do or say something to piss you off ?"

Yes! Brittany thought but remained silent.

"Brittany." Santana said.

"No Santana. You didn't." Brittany said as she walked away not waiting for a reply.

It was approaching 6 pm and Santana decided to leave the house and start heading towards the beach.

Then sun had set and it started to get cold. Santana was about to turn around and go back into the house to get her jacket when she was stopped.

"Santana."

Santana saw Nerissa and in some way she was so proud of herself, she didn't feel the need for her nor the want. Nerissa just came off as someone she use to know, nothing more.

"Hi" Santana said

"Hey"

There was some awkward tension while they both just stood there.

"Look its been four years since we've seen each other, there must be something you have to say."

Nerissa said.

"Uhm..exactly...its been four years I've moved on with my life."

"Look I'm just sorry things played out the way it did and I'm just looking for us to be friends, as well as Cameron he really misses you and the three of us use to be so close." Nerissa said.

Santana could hear the honesty in her voice and honestly did believe her but that didn't change their situation.

"Nerissa... what we had was real it really was but it was a long time ago and friends? I'm sorry but I honestly don't see us being friends and I can't see Cameron the same either. I'll always care about him and never forget what we had but time has passed and we've all grown up a little more. I don't hate either of you but I think its unfair of you guys to ask me to be friends with you. When I first found out about you two, I was beyond hurt. I was broken and somehow I picked myself up and I'm here and I don't ever want to go back there. Do you remember what I said to you when I found out?"

Nerissa stayed quite for awhile and lost eye contact. "That it was okay..."

"Exactly...but it wasn't okay but I loved you both so much that I put your feelings before mine. I just think its time I start putting my feelings first for a change." Santana said.

Quinn, Rachel and Brittany decided to go to the shop to get a few things and Brittany had been waiting for almost 20 minutes for Quinn and Rachel to get ready so she decided to go check up on them.

Brittany opened their door as she began to say "Guys what's taking you so-" but before she could finish she gasped and covered her eyes with her hand.

She had walked in on a very shirt-less Rachel pining Quinn down. Rachel gasped as she fell off the bed and grabbed a pillow to cover herself.

Quinn on the other hand found the situation very funny. "Britt go tell San we're going to the mall and we'll meet you in the car." Quinn said as she helped Rachel to her feet.

Brittany immediately left. She could see Santana and Nerissa from a distance. Brittany hated that Santana gave Nerissa her time of day and found herself very jealous. She gave herself a pep talk about Santana not caring about her as she approached them.

"Okay...I guess I'll just go...it was good seeing you after all this time Santana." Nerissa said as she leaned in for a hug.

"You to" Santana said as she returned the hug. It was a hug goodbye and they both knew that.

Brittany stopped in her tracks as she felt the jealousy crep through her whole body. "I don't mean to interrupt but Quinn said I should tell you we're going to the store to get a few things" Brittany said harshly.

"Britt...uhm..okay yeah I'll be right there." Santana said as she turned to find Brittany standing behind her.

"Oh please don't let our little trip for alcohol stop...stop whatever this is Santana. I'm very sure we can go without you." Brittany said. The harshness in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

Brittany began to walk away not waiting for a reply when she heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn.

They both somehow still beat Quinn and Rachel to the car. Santana thought she's go get her jacket before they leave but as soon as the thought crossed her mind Rachel and Quinn came out.

"Let's go." Quinn said.

Santana was asked to sit in the front with Quinn so Rachel could sit next to Brittany.

"Is it just me or is it freezing now?" Santana asked.

"It is pretty cold." Quinn said.

Rachel and Brittany where having their own conversation until Brittany decided to include Quinn. "Quinn I must say, you do have a pretty hot girlfriend. Under all those clothes Rach is smoking." Brittany said as she laughed.

Santana pretended to gag "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little."

"Damn right she is!" Quinn said as she laughed. Quinn began to tell Santana how Brittany walked in on them. Santana began to laugh.

"But Brittany your right, I do have a hot girlfriend" Quinn said as she winked at Rachel.

"Eeww stop! I'm going to seriously get sick" Santana said as she pushed Quinn lightly.

"If memory servers my correctly...That's not what you told me a couple of months ago Santana darling." Rachel said.

"What?!" Quinn and Brittany said together.

"When the hell did this happen?! And what exactly did happen?! And I swear to god if you so as much laid a finger on her San I'm going to lose it!" Quinn shouted. Quinn's frustration only left Santana laughing even more.

"Ugh! Santana you knew how I felt about her since high school! I can't believe you." Quinn said frustrated.

Rachel found this very assuming, a jealous Quinn was always hot.

"Rach before your girl decides to slap me would you please tell her no such thing happened." Santana said.

"Quinn sweety it's not like that. Remember how Santana asked each of us to meet her for dinner and we found each other there?

Quinn smiled at the memory. "Yes"

"The day before she came to see my show and complimented me on the change from high school Rachel Berry to broadway Rachel Berry" Rachel replied.

"Did she now?" Quinn asked.

"Oh please I hadn't seen her in awhile and she looked different and at the time I may or may of not used the word hot" Santana said.

Conversation began to flow easily between the four. It was their last night there and they just wanted to hang out. They bought a lot of alcohol and was paying for their things.

Brittany noticed Santana shiver and took of her jacket and handed it to Santana.

"Here, you look like you need it more then me." Brittany said handing Santana her jacket.

"Oh that's okay Britt, you have to do that." Santana said.

Brittany put the jacket around Santana's shoulders and continued to walk ahead.

"Thank you." Santana said slowly she was sure Brittany didn't hear her but didn't think it would matter seeing as Brittany was somehow mad at her.

Brittany however did hear and smiled.

They had all got carried away with the amount of alcohol consumed be each of them and found it about time to call it a night.

Quinn and Rachel found themselves anything but quite in their room which just left for a giggling Brittany.

"Well goodnight Santana." Brittany said as she woke up and began to walk towards her room.

"Brittany" Santana called.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to tell me why you've been giving me the cold shoulder the whole day? It certainly didn't seem that was last night." Santana said.

Brittany remained quite but the alcohol in her system seemed to give her some courage.

"I'm just giving you what you Santana. I mean I don't want to complicate your life." Brittany replied.

"Well it sure didn't seem that way last night in the kitchen." Santana said taking a step closer to Brittany.

"Yeah well...it meant nothing to the both of us right? Or did I hear you tell Quinn otherwise?"

Santana was lost for words. She had never meant for Brittany to hear her say that. She just said it to get Quinn of her back and really did feel the opposite. Santana made eye contact with her shoes not having courage to face Brittany anymore.

"Yeah, I thought so" Brittany said and with that she went into her room.

**I'm sorry about the late chapter up date again.**

**Please review.**

**Twitter : Viona09**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Woah."

"Yeah...I know" Santana said.

Cheslyn was stunned at hearing how Santana's weekend had gone and even more shocked at her behaviour towards Brittany.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Cheslyn question.

Santana's silence was the wrong answer her cousin was looking for you.

"I can't believe you! I know your my cousin and I'm suppose stand by you, which I do but it's also my duty to tell you when your behaviour is terrible. Santana you stared this and then just acted like it didn't happen."

"I know but-"

Santana was cut off by a very clearly pissed off Cheslyn. "No. Just stop. I get that your past isn't the greatest and you've been wronged...But Santana can't you see what your doing? Your hurting her. Cheslyn said.

"That's the last damn thing I'm doing! I'm not hurting her! I don't want to hurt her that's why I'm keeping my distance." Santana shouted.

"I don't know why your doing this to her or to yourself for that matter, it's clear you have some sort of feelings for this girl." Cheslyn said as she placed her hand on Santana.

"And that's the reason I'm staying away from her... I...I do like her...a lot and I can't stop thinking about the kiss we shared. I get butterflies in my stomach when she walks into a room and that's not even when she's near me or talking to me. I know I like her and I can honestly see myself falling for her that's why I'm staying away from her." Santana said.

"Falling for someone is not something you choose...just like how you can't help who you fall for. Falling in love is uncontrollable, you can try and deny your feelings but at night when its just you, you have to face all those feelings that's there and whether you like it or not your forced to deal with them in that moment." Cheslyn said.

Santana sighed there was nothing more to say and she knew that.

"When are you seeing her again?" Cheslyn asked.

"Uhm...Tomorrow. Kurt and Blaine are having a dinner party and I assume she'd be there seeing as Quinn is invited." Santana said.

"Please talk to her. Give this thing a try before you deny this possible love story. I'd hate to see a tragic ending." Cheslyn said.

"I want to try, she's defiantly worth a try." Santana said.

"Good that's all I'm asking...to try. I have to go I have an early morning tomorrow. Goodnight San and good luck with tomorrow" Cheslyn said as she left Santana's house.

Santana was nervous about seeing Brittany tonight, the last time they spoke it didn't go as planned. Santana however did ask Rachel about Brittany if she saw or even spoke to her. Rachel advised Santana to think things through and understand exactly what she wants instead of just acting in the moment. Santana took Rachel's words to heart and knew Rachel and Brittany had quickly become good friends so she knew Quinn and Rachel had Brittany and her own best interest at heart.

Santana's conversation with Rachel did clear up things Santana had in the back of her mind and knew that it was unfair of her to act the way she did and make Brittany feel like she didn't mean anything when in actual fact she meant a great deal.

Rachel had asked Santana to pick her up tonight because Quinn would be late and she didn't want to drive her own car and travel separately back to Quinn's house. Santana found that gesture sweet but she kept that thought to herself.

"So is Brittany coming with Quinn tonight Or is it just Quinn?" Santana asked.

Rachel smile at Santana but didn't answer. Rachel could tell that Santana was trying to play it cool but Rachel picked up on how nervous Santana was.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that."

"What?" Rachel giggled.

Santana sighed. "Rach...nevermind."

"Santana...All you need to do is speak from the heart."

Santana took a deep breath "I'm...wow I didn't know it would be this hard...uhm..I'm sorry I honestly am and I regret my behaviour on the weekend."

Rachel placed her hand on Santana's shoulder "Santana I'm not the one you should be apologising to. Just be honest and tell her how you honestly feel." Those were the last words spoken between as the walked into the house.

The night went well Blaine and Kurt were great hosts. They always did know how to make people feel welcome and comfortable.

An hour had passed and Quinn and Brittany finally arrived. Brittany and Santana shared a few glances as the night went on and then Brittany refused to make any eye contact with Santana after the first few glances.

Brittany was well known by most of them just not by Kurt and Blaine but that quickly changed.

Brittany fitted in perfect Santana thought. Santana had been staring and Brittany for a lot longer then she thought.

"Well well, Lopez is crushing I see."

Santana didn't have to turn to know who made that comment. "Not a word Puck and its not like that."

"Not like what? Like you want to jump her right there?" Puck said as he bumped her shoulder.

"Gosh stop! Ugh just stop it." Santana said as she walked off.

Santana wanted to talk to Brittany but didn't seem to get a chance. Everyone seemed to be interested in the blonde and Santana did feel a little jealous that Brittany hadn't made an attempt to look her way after the first hour or so she was present.

Santana was distracted from her thoughts when Rachel and Quinn said her name. Santana assumes they must of said it before but hadn't noticed.

"So you guys ready?" Rachel asked.

"Ready for what?" Quinn and Rachel asked together.

"You forgot?! Brittany!" Rachel called her from a distance.

Brittany slowly made her way towards them and Santana could feel the butterflies in her stomach is was a strange feeling. She felt nervous but didn't want Brittany to leave.

"Yeah?"

Santana took note of how Brittany didn't make any effort to acknowledge her presence. It hurt and Santana didn't even try to deny it.

"Brittany do you recall the bet we four had going? The open mike bet? Rachel said.

"Oh who could forget how Quinn fell?!" Brittany answered.

Quinn and Santana shared a look and knew that they had certainly not forgotten their bet.

"Babe...don't make us. I lost you won isn't that enough?" Quinn said.

"No no its not and don't babe her we all know how weak Rachel is to your babe line." Brittany said.

"I am and that's why I made Brittany make sure I follow through with the bet." Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand in her own. "And if memory serves me correctly tomorrow is open mike."

"I can't sing tomorrow. I refuse to." Santana said.

"You can and you will! End of discussion. You lost Santana Lopez now deal with the outcome!" Rachel shouted.

Santana laughed at Rachel getting made over a bet."Chill our Berry. Tomorrow it is." Santana said.

"Good" Rachel replied. "Com'n lets go home I haven't got you alone the whole night." Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear.

Rachel and Quinn announced their departure and so did Brittany. Santana didn't feel the need to stay long without Brittany there and she to decided to leave.

As the four walked out together Santana knew it was now or never.

"Brittany?"

Brittany didn't turn but did stop. Santana walked forward and found herself face to face with Brittany.

"Birttany...I don't know where to start." Santana began.

"We don't have to do this." Brittany said.

"Just listen please. I'm really sorry about my actions the past weekend I had not intention to make you feel like you meant nothing. I was stupid and regret it. I'm very bad with words and actions I guess but I'm willing to try, I'm..I guess what I'm trying to say is..I like you. A lot. Santana ended.

Brittany was in shock. Did Santana really just say she liked her? Brittany felt stood there wanting to believe to Santana but also questioning her. Could she believe her?

"Santana I understand that you have a past and your hurt but I'd like you to understand I have a past of my own. I was never the girl that people wanted to be with. I was used in most of my relationships and hearing you say I meant nothing hurt because I really thought you felt what I felt in that kitchen or at least I wanted you to." Brittany said.

"I did feel it. I felt the butterflies I felt myself melt into you. I still do otherwise I wouldn't be standing asking you a chance. For a chance to be great together amazing actually because I can see that with you Brittany." Santana said.

There were a few seconds of silence just gazing at each other and before Santana knew it Brittany pinned her against her car and connected their lips. Santana instantly closed her eyes and could think of anything better then feeling of Brittany's lips on hers.

Santana moaned as Brittany's tongue brushed against hers and put her one hand on Brittany's neck while the other on her lower back.

Quinn and Rachel coughed at the same time trying to get their attention. Santana and Brittany felt shy and Quinn and Rachel both picked up on it. Quinn laughed as she said "Brittany we're leaving or would you rather leave with someone else?".

"I'm coming" Brittany said and turned to Santana. "I want to take you on a date. Can I?"

Santana blushed and loved that fact that Brittany really was interested in her. Santana lost eye contact as she said "I'd love to."

"Great. Tomorrow? Around 6 I come pick you up and we'll meet the rest of the gang at the bar at 8?" Brittany asked.

"6 it is" Santana smiled and found herself floating in her own little cloud nine.

"Goodnight Britt" Santana said.

"Goodnight beautiful." Brittany said as she place a light peck on Santana's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Santana took another look at herself in the mirror, it was only about the 10th time that night she did. It was 5:30 pm and Santana wondered how is it that she was early rather then late, there was never a time were she was read on time or early. She wore a red sleeveless dress that sat a good few inches above her knee.

Brittany didn't tell her where exactly they we're going just that they were going for dinner. Santana hasn't really been on a lot of dates in the last two years. Sure after Nerissa left she dated but everything stopped two years ago. Not a single date since.

Santana was dragged from her thoughts as she heard the door bell ring.

Santana places her hand on the door handle and take a deep breath in as she opened the door.

"Hi" Santana said as she took in Brittany's appearance. She wore a black one shoulder dress that was also well above her knee which only left Santana the pleasure of looking at Brittany's long toned legs.

"Hey" Brittany said as she handed Santana a bunch of red roses.

Santana hadn't noticed the roses until Brittany handed them to her but in her deference Brittany looked to gorgeous to be looking anywhere else but at her.

"Thank you, come in while I put this in some water" Santana said as she blushed. Brittany walked pasted her and Brittany's shoulder brushed against Santana which gave Santana even more butterflies in her stomach.

Brittany looked around admiring Santana's home. It was very cosy she had a red couch which caught Brittany's eye. She also noticed pictures of Santana on a cabinet and a women who Brittany assumed was her mother and assumed that the man in the picture was her dad. She also recognised familiar faces like Rachel and Quinn and a few more of the rest of gang but a certain picture caught her eye it was Santana and another young lady who had her arm around Santana's waist while Santana rested her head on the girls shoulder. Brittany wondered if Santana was that friendly with all her other friends because she certainly doesn't act that way with the gang when she they first met.

"Are you coming? Or am I going on this date alone?" Santana asked.

Brittany was dragged from her thoughts by Santana. "I'm coming! Trust me I'm coming for this date!" Brittany said as she walked out the house.

Brittany drove while Santana took in the midnight sky, there was silence between them but not an awkward one it was rather comfortable for both of them.

"Okay, So this is where I'm taking you. Have you been?" Brittany said as she pointed to the restaurant on their right.

Santana knew the restaurant as soon as she saw it. It was the place She set up Quinn and Rachel.

There was a pause before she answered "No"

"Are you sure? Its okay if you have because you seem like you know it." Brittany said.

Santana turned to Brittany and smiled "I know it but haven't eaten here, this was the place I set up Quinn and Rachel." Santana said.

"Oh so good memories coming from this place, let's hope the same for us shall we." Brittany smiled and got out the car.

It seem like a very fancy one from the outside so Santana couldn't wait to see the inside. As much as Santana pretended to be a bad ass she was a hopeless romantic but Brittany didn't know that so she decided she'd put her poker face on for tonight. Not wanting to give Brittany the upper hand.

Brittany held the door for Santana and stepped in after her. The waiter led them to their table which was in the corner with a candle in the middle of the table.

Brittany pulled out the chair for Santana and in that moment Santana found herself admiring Brittany even more.

The waiter filled their glasses with Champagne before leaving. Brittany was amazed by the feeling she gets being around Santana. She felt foolish for letting Santana make her feel like a high school girl with a lot of sexual issues.

Brittany thought it would be best to speak up rather then letting her mind wonder off to thoughts she knew would make her blush right there and then.

"So tell me something about you?" Brittany asked.

"What do you want to know?" Santana replied.

"Anything, siblings? What do you do for fun? Anything" Brittany smiled.

"Well can we have turns? That way its fair and we're both opening up to each." Santana said.

Brittany smiled. "Sure."

"Okay. I'm an only child, very close to my parents I'd do anything for them. You?" Santana asked.

"Well I have a younger sister and I myself am very close my family." Brittany replied.

"How old is your sister?" Santana asked.

"She's 20 she'll be 21 in a couple of months." Brittany replied

"Okay" Santana smiled. "What do you do for fun?"

"Easy dancing. Its my passion" Brittany said confidently.

"Besides dance, you can't say that because I already know you dance... Oh! I got one, what inspires to dance? Or what inspired at some point to make you take that career path?" Santana question.

"And here I thought you were going to be shy on this date." Brittany laughed. "Well when I was little when my parents sent me to dance class and I fell in love with dancing my very first lesson. I know that sounds silly but...I don't how you explain it when I dance... I'm free, it calms me and in that moment I feel like its just me no baggage no standards not weight on my shoulders." Brittany replied.

Santana smiled and knew exactly what Brittany meant.

"You? What do you do for fun?"Brittany asked.

"Well I read sometimes but mostly I play sport like you it puts me in a whole different place." Santana replied.

The date seemed to be going well and conversation flowed well. The date was drawing to an end but Brittany didn't want Santana to leave, While Santana wished the date wouldn't never end, not just yet.

The drive home was filled with much laughter. Brittany had a great sense of humour and Santana loved that. Brittany didn't take herself to serious like most people, she was rather truthful to herself and Santana admired that.

"Oh! Shhh Shhh!" Santana said as her laughter quietened down and she turned the radio up.

"What?" Brittany questioned.

"I love this song don't you?" Santana asked.

Brittany smiled and asked"You like Lady Antebellum?"

"Are you kidding?! I love them!"Santana said as she watched Brittany put her left hand to the side and pulled out something.

"Me to! Check it out" Brittany said as she handed Santana their C.D "I love just a kiss. What's your favourite?"

"No way! I this this C.D to!" Santana said as she place the C.D in the radio. She went to number four "There are three I absolutely love. This is the first one"

Brittany noticed it as soon as it began. "Need you now. It is a great song, its one of my favourites also...what's the other two that you like?" Brittany asked.

"Well Dancing away with my heart and I'm not just saying this but also Just a kiss." Santana Answered.

"You are a big softy at heart San. Even your taste in music proves it." Brittany teased.

Brittany switched the car off as the reached Santana's house "Let me walk your door." Brittany said as she got out the car.

"That's really sweet but there's no need" Santana said.

"What kind of date would it be if I didn't walk you to the door San?" Brittany asked.

Santana loved the gesture She couldn't remember when last someone had pulled her chair out or walked her to her door.

They stood outside Santana's door for quite sometime just gazing at each other. Brittany inched closer, She noticed Santana closing her eyes and loved the effect she was starting to have on her. Brittany placed a light kiss on Santana's cheek.

"I had a wonderful night San. I really hope we can do this again." Brittany said as she took a step back.

Santana stood there caught between being charmed and annoyed. Why didn't Brittany kiss her?! And by kiss she certainly didn't mean a peck on the cheek! Ugh she thought to herself.

Santana dragged herself from her thoughts as she replied. "Thank you for the date it was lovely and I really do hope we do this again." Santana smiled as she turned to her door trying to place the key "Talk about leaving someone sexually frustrated" Santana whispers or she thought she whispered.

"I heard that." Brittany said as she continued her walk towards her car.

Santana stopped immediately and turned to she a smirking Brittany getting into her car but not before winking at Santana.

Santana was sure that she was going to die of embarrassment right there and then!

**Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you StephaniieC for always reviewing. Its much appreciated.**

**Chapter Ten**

"Rachel it's been a like almost 3 weeks I said I was sorry." Santana said as she walked around her home.

"And I would love to believe that you actually mean that but we both know your don't " Rachel replied.

This phone call seemed to be going in the same direction they always did for the last 3 weeks. Rachel was not exactly mad at Santana but just wanted to see Santana live up to her end of the bet.

"Okay fine I'm not entirely sorry because I sure as hell wasn't going to miss my date with Brittany just because I had to go through with the bet but I will do it eventually." Santana said.

"I'll pretend to believe you Santana." Rachel said.

"Ugh stop being bitter. Where's Quinn?" Santana asked.

"In the shower" Rachel replied.

"Oooh I bet you wondering what she looks like huh Berry?" Santana teased as she laughed.

"Funny, real funny San. What was that I heard about you saying... uhm... something about how Brittany made you feel after your first date...gosh what was is it I don't seem to remember..." Rachel replied as she smirked.

Santana knew exactly what she was talking and failed to answer Rachel.

Rachel laughed as she could only imagine Santana's embarrassment and anger all at once.

"Oh com'n don't take things so serious. I was just teasing." Rachel said.

"Put Brittany on the phone I'm going to kill her for telling you that!"

Rachel giggled as she handed Brittany the phone.

"First can I just say I didn't mean to tell her, it just came out." Brittany said.

"Brittany how could you?! Ugh!" Santana said frustrated.

Brittany laughed "oh com'n it was funny."

"Are you laughing? Laughing at my humiliation?! What kind of girlfr-" Santana stopped herself before finishing her sentence and quickly continued and replaced her choice of word with friend. "What kind of friend are you?"

Brittany noticed her word change but the fact that Santana might of thought of her as her girlfriend made Brittany weak in knees.

Brittany laughed "oh com'n you know I thought it was sweet it was such a compliment."

"Oh my god can we not talk about it." Santana said way to embarrassed.

Brittany and Santana hung out almost everyday after their date, they went on out on many more dates frequently. They weren't exactly girlfriends because either had the courage to ask the question but they both seemed to have a silent agreement that their relationship or whatever their choosing to call it, was heading down that path.

"So I was wondering if you want to come over, we could hang out here, watch a movie or something?" Santana asked.

"Yeah sure let me get ready and I'll be over in about 20 minutes." Brittany replied.

"I'll be waiting" Santana replied.

Brittany smiled to herself as she cut the the call. She rushed into her room to get ready so she could spend her saturday afternoon with Santana.

Brittany decided to let Quinn know that she was going to Santana's and would be back later. She walked into the lounge only to see Quinn on top of Rachel on the couch pulling her shirt off.

"God do you guys ever stop?!" Brittany said as she walked pass them heading towards the door with her hand covering her eyes.

"You told me she left Quinn!"

"I did? Are you sure?" Quinn pretended to act surprised

"Quinn!" Rachel said frustrated.

"Bye guys." Brittany giggled and decided to let them continue their little argument which they all knew would just lead to make up sex.

On her way to Santana's house Brittany thought about asking Santana to be her girlfriend, they've been going on dates for the past three weeks and they know each other for almost two months. Brittany questioned if they were rushing things or what if Santana wasn't ready for a relationship and with that last thought the thought of asking Santana to be her girlfriend vanished.

Brittany got to Santana's house and made her way to the door. Brittany knocked once and Santana was more then quick to open the door.

"That was fast"

Santana crossed her arms as she said "Your late! You said you'd be here 20 minutes ago."

Brittany giggled and placed a light peck on Santana's cheek. "It nice to see you to San. I didn't know you were timing me."

"Well? What took you so long?"

Brittany laughed as she was getting interrogated by Santana she found it so adorable. "I'm sorry. I guess I don't drive fast enough" Brittany replied as she took a step closer and stroked Santana cheek.

Santana gave Brittany the silent treatment for awhile and sat there in complete silence.

Brittany woke up and headed towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Well back to Quinn's. Seeing as your not talking to me." Brittany said as she place her hand on the door handel.

"Don't you dare step out that door Brittany." Santana said. Brittany smiled to herself being very pleased that her little trick worked.

Brittany walked back and took a seat next to Santana as she placed a kissed on her cheek. "I don't like when your mad at me."

"I'm not mad" Santana said but failed to make eye contact.

"Sure your not" Brittany said sarcastically and turned her attention to the Tv.

"I'm sorry I'm over reacting." Santana said and placed her hand on Brittany's hand.

Brittany smiled as Santana leaned forward and placed a light peck on Brittany's lips. Santana pulled away and stared at Brittany and then leaned forward for a more passionate kissed. Santana found herself melting into Brittany touch and felt the need to be closer. Air became a problem and the parted.

"Apology accepted" Brittany giggled.

The rest of the evening went well. They talked for hours and got to know more stuff about each other. They were now watching a movie and Santana rested her head on Brittany's chest while Brittany had her arm around Santana. The thought of asking Santana to be her girlfriend crossed Brittany's mind once again.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked.

Brittany was taken away from her thoughts. "Oh nothing" Brittany said.

Santana shrugged "okay."

Brittany eyes shifted from the tv to the cabinet to all of Santana's photographs. Brittany wondered about the girl in the picture she noticed on their first date. She waited to see if she was a friend that might of came out with the rest of the gang but she never did so Brittany thought she might as well ask seeing as she hasn't seen her yet.

"Who's the girl in the picture with you?" Brittany said as she pointed to the frame.

Santana picked her head up to see who Brittany was talking about. "She's my go to person. The person I tell everything to." Santana said.

Brittany couldn't help but feel jealous. She wanted to be Santana's go to person, the person she tell's everything.

"She's my cousin Cheslyn, She's actually the first person I came out to and the only family member that knows." Santana continued.

"Oh. I assume she took it well?" Brittany asked.

"Extremely. So supportive it surprised me. She's helped a lot." Santana said.

"Seems like a great person to have your life." Brittany said.

"Yeah. I'm so grateful" Santana said.

"I noticed you said she's the only family member to know, so your parents don't know?" Brittany asked.

Santana picked up her head but didn't have the courage to make eye contact with Brittany "No. I never had the guts to tell them. I honestly never think I will." Santana said.

"Never? That's a strong word San."Brittany said

A tear escaped from her eye "It's just hard Britt...The thought of them being ashamed of me would kill me. I could never live with that." Santana said as the tears where now falling freely.

Brittany wiped away the tears with her hand as she said "You know when the thought of me possibly ending up with a girl crossed my mind. It took me awhile to come to terms with it and I didn't tell anyone for a long time. I didn't want the people I care about her most to reject me for the way I feel and so I kept it so myself for while but I one day realised that I wasn't just being dishonest with my friends and family I was also being dishonest with myself. I realised more then them hurting me I was hurting myself...I was ashamed of myself and no one ever should be ashamed of who their are. So I stepped up and stood by myself and told my family"

Santana never pictured Brittany to be ashamed of herself at a point in her life or even hiding part of who she is. Brittany was so fearless and why would Brittany be ashamed of herself, she was the most incredible person she knew.

"Was it hard? When you told your parents?" Santana asked making eye contact with Brittany.

"I mean it wasn't the most comfortable thing to talk about, well for me but they took it rather well. I was really glad... To date my dad say's he always knew but I don't know how though but nun the less I'm greatful to have their support...So yeah, it was okay I guess. My family took it rather well so it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be." Brittany replied.

Santana smiled as she returned her position next to Brittany. "Your brave, I could never be that brave. That's makes me really proud of you Britt"

"Brave?" Brittany placed her hand under Santana's chin picking up her head for eye contact. "I'm not brave San. I just found a reason to let myself be happy or at least allow myself to be happy because everyone deserves that, everyone deserves at chance at happiness."

Santana loved how Brittany could be so playful and charming but also knew when things were serious. Santana liked that about her, Santana liked everything there was about Brittany.

"You deserve that too San. Don't you ever forget that." Brittany said.

"It's just hard Britt." Santana said.

"I understand, you'll get there." Brittany smiled and placed a kiss on Santana's forehead. Santana hugged Brittany even tighter and rested her head on Brittany's chest.

They laid there comfortable silence just enjoying each others presence. After awhile Brittany noticed Santana's breathing had changed and leaned forward to look at the brunette and just like she thought Santana was asleep. Brittany wanted to hold Santana for a little long but noticed the goose bumps on her hand so she decided to take her to her bedroom.

Brittany laid Santana down and made sure to cover her with the blanket before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight beautiful" Brittany began to walk away but felt Santana grab her hand.

"Stay"

It was soft but she was sure Santana had asked her to stay. Brittany didn't turn as her mind was still trying to figure out if Santana had really asked her or was she hearing things.

"Britt stay." Santana said.

Brittany turned around and saw a very sleepy Santana. Brittany thought she looked incredibly cute right then. "San I don't want to rush things."

"We won't. Its late Britt I don't want you to drive so late. We'll just sleep." Santana said. Santana could tell Brittany was thinking about it so Santana pulled the cover off her and got of the bed. She took Brittany's hand and guided her towards the bed. Brittany got in without saying a word.

"We'll just sleep Britt, I'd never make you do something your comfortable with." Santana said as she turned. Brittany and her were now facing each other.

Santana smiled and Brittany mirrored her actions. Brittany couldn't help the way Santana makes her feel and huge amounts of butterflies that came with just starring at her. Brittany was really lost in the moment and there had no chance of stopping herself.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked, She instantly gasped and quickly cover her mouth with her hand.

Every form of sleep had left Santana. "What?" Santana asked as she sat up.

Brittany didn't answer, Loosing complete eye contact as she sat up and started mentally kicking herself for let that slip out of her mouth. How could she be so stupid and completely ruin things?! She thought.

Brittany was dragged out of her thoughts as she felt Santana's hand on her cheek and reconnecting eye contact.

"I'd Love to"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Their relationship had been going great. Weeks of dating turned into months and a couple of months turned into six month. Brittany could not be more happy then she was for the past six months nor could Santana. Brittany could see yourself settling down with Santana. She was sure Santana was the girl, she just knew it.

"Do you think this is appropriate? Its not to short right?" Santana asked as she put on her dress that sat just above her knee.

They were taking thing slow in their relationship and after is six months of dating Brittany thought it was time to introduce Santana to her family. They've been asking for while but Brittany wanted to make sure Santana wasn't going to run after things got serious.

Brittany walked into Santana's room putting her arms around Santana from behind "Babe its fine, you look great."

Santana leaned back into Brittany's embrace "One more thing, Don't call me babe in front of your parents. I don't want it to come of as disrespectful." Santana said.

Brittany laughed "Your so cute when your nervous. Com'n before we get late." Brittany said as she and Santana walked hand in hand to the car.

Brittany's Parents lived about an hour away and the whole drive was peaceful, well for Brittany it was. Santana on the other hand was extremely nervous. She really wanted to make a good impression on Brittany's parents.

They made their way to the front door and Brittany knocked.

"Remember don't call me babe"

"I won't babe" Brittany said as she winked at Santana.

"Britt!" Santana didn't get a chance to continue as the door opened.

Brittany leaned forward and hugged her mum. "Hey mum, How are you?"

"Hey sweety I'm fine and you?" Brittany's mum said as she hugged Brittany, Then gave her full attention to Santana. "And this must be the famous Santana we've hearing about. Hello dear" Brittany mum said as she leaned forward to hug Santana.

"Hello " Santana said.

"Oh there's no need to be so formal. You can call me Kate." Kate said as she guided them inside.

Santana had asked Brittany to keep their physical contact to a minimum and by minimum she meant nothing at all, However as soon as Santana had entered the Pierce home she found herself grabbing Brittany's hand. She had no idea she'd be this nervous and so desperately wanted it not to show.

Brittany gave Santana's hand a squeeze and smiled, letting her know that wasn't leaving her side.

Santana found Brittany's sister Shay to be very friendly and she genuinely liked her. Her dad David on the other hand came of very protective and didn't seem impressed by Santana one bit. It made Santana feel uneasy.

Dinner went well, there were no awkward moments or tense questions however Santana did her best not to make eye contact with Brittany's dad.

"I really hope I get to hear you sing sometime, Brittany told me you are quite the singer." Shay said.

"What? No she's just kidding. I don't sing." Santana said as she looked over to Brittany.

"Trust my Shay she can, this one time she lost a bet and Rachel made her go on stage sing. It was amazing." Brittany said.

"Brittany" Santana said.

Their conversation was cut short when Kate had asked Brittany and Shay to help her in the kitchen. Santana held Brittany's hand silently asking her not to leave her alone with her dad.

However Kate called Brittany once again and she found herself forced away. Awkward was an understatement to describe Santana's feeling. She did her best not to make eye contact and prayed Brittany would come back soon.

David woke up and Santana found herself less tense, thinking he was going into the next room. "Santana may I have a moment of your time?" David asked and Santana found all her nerves come back.

"Yes sir" Santana replied and she followed him outside onto the porch.

They stood there in silence for awhile, Santana didn't know if she should say something or wait for Brittany's dad to say something first. Santana looked over at David and she could tell he was clearly thinking about something.

"Mind me dear, I'm just trying to chose me words very carefully. I don't want to come of insulting but I also don't want to come of as someone you shouldn't take seriously."

Santana just stood there nodding her head.

"Brittany is really special Santana and you have to be pretty special to her for her to bring you home. I figured you can't be the first girl she's dated but you are the first girl she's brought home. I can see the love shared between you two, its clear to anyone who has eyes. However I want assure you that I protect the things I love and Brittany can be very easily taken advantage of because of who she is. She's such a sweet person and will do almost anything to please the people she loves. She deserves to be treasured and loved for who she is I don't want her to be with someone who's ashamed of her. I want to make sure you understand what I'm saying to you." David said.

Santana held eye contact with David but after awhile looked out in the distance. "I would never take advantage of Brittany, She is one of the strongest people I know. I could never just use her and I can only wish that someday I could half the person she is." Santana reconnected eye contact "I love her sir I would never be ashamed of her."

"There you guys are" Brittany said as she stepped outside and stood next to Santana.

David and Santana both broke eye contact to give their attention to Brittany.

"Here we are" David said.

"What are you guys talk about?" Brittany asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just getting to know Santana a little more. Isn't that right Santana?" David replied.

"Yes sir" Santana said as she smiled.

"Please its David." David said as he made his way inside.

"Did he scare you? What did he say?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled as she replied "Nothing."

The drive was awful quite on Santana's side and Brittany wondered if it was something her dad said because she was certainly more quite after their little talk.

"Stay over tonight?" Santana asked as she dragged her line of vision towards Brittany.

"Sure sweety." Brittany said and watched Santana go back to looking out the window.

"Santana" Brittany called and wait for Santana to look at her before she could continue. "Did my dad upset you? You can tell me if he did." Brittany said.

"No Britt, we had a lovely talk." Santana said as she got out the car and walked into the house.

"You seem miles away after my dad and you talked. I just want to make sure your fine." Brittany said as she closed the door behind her and followed Santana into her bedroom.

Santana placed her hands around Brittany's neck as she stood on her toes and kissed Brittany on the forehead. "I'm fine."

Santana tucked Brittany's hair behind her ear as they slept facing each other. David's words didn't leave Santana's head from the time he said them. Santana knew she loved Brittany but when he implied that she might be ashamed of Brittany that didn't set well with her. She hadn't told her parents yet and wondered if Brittany thought that she was ashamed of her and tried to keep her a dirty little secret.

"I love you so much." Santana said

"I know. I love you to." Brittany smiled.

"I love the fact that the first and last thing I see are those blue eyes, I love the way you kiss me at night and just hold me. I don't ever want to not have that in my life." Santana said as she leaned forward and hugged Brittany.

Brittany could tell that something was bothering Santana. She held Santana until she thought she was asleep. Brittany felt her eyes closing so she placed a final kiss on Santana as sleep took over.

Santana's eyes opened when she was sure Brittany was asleep. Santana placed her hand on Brittany cheek as a tear came down. "I sorry I'm such a coward."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. Its been a hectic week for me. I had to give myself a pep talk for this chapter so please bare with me. **

**Chapter twelve**

This thursday was no different from any other, They all planned on meeting at the bar and everyone agreed.

Santana was more then pleased with her choice of clothing she wore a short tight black dress that looked extremely sexy on her, well at least that's what she remembered Brittany saying. Brittany and her had been playing a little game of their own, who could resist each other for the longest. There had been a lot of teasing through out the week, so to say Santana was sexually frustrated was an understatement then again you could say the same for Brittany.

"Well isn't that an interesting choice of clothing" Brittany said as she entered Santana's room.

Santana knew Brittany loved this dress on her so all she did was smirked at Brittany's comment. "Yeah, felt like dressing up tonight" Santana said as she put on her pair of red heels making her almost Brittany's height.

Brittany placed her hands around Santana's waist. Santana hummed as she made contact with her. Brittany leaned forward close enough for her nose to lightly touch Santana's ear.

Santana felt the need to hold onto Brittany's hand to keep her from loosing it and taking Brittany right there. She closed her eyes and Brittany knew that in that moment she had control.

Brittany placed her right hand on Santana thigh and started to drag her hand up as voiced turned husky "You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

She then immediately removed her hands from its positions and took a step back "We should leave." She in the most even tone and walked out the room.

Santana was left annoyingly frustrated. She wanted Brittany to give in first from the day they made the silly bet. "Why the hell did we even make this bet?!" She said annoyed.

The place was busy compared to the normal. They found the rest of the gang and everyone and settled down, they all fell into comfortable conversations which lasted hours.

Santana leaned in towards Brittany and place her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany in return placed her hand on Santana's thigh. "You know I think its a real stupid bet we made." Santana said.

Brittany smiled. "What was that babe?" Pretending not to hear.

Santana picked her head up and shoved Brittany then looked directly at Brittany. "I'm serious..I miss you"

Brittany kissed Santana's forehead. "I'm right here San. All you have to do is just say the word and I'm yours." Brittany said as she winked.

Santana smiled "yeah, no. That's not going to happen" Santana said ending the topic and giving her attention to Quinn and they started their own little conversation.

It frustrated Brittany that Santana went from being so close to caving to completely ignoring her, Brittany knew Santana wouldn't cave as much as she'd like her to. It rather surprised Brittany that she herself didn't cave yet.

Brittany dragged hand further up Santana's thigh and her thumb towards her inner thigh. She stroked her thigh a couple of times as she leaned forward towards Santana "You win" Brittany said as she kissed Santana's neck.

Santana smirked as she turned as looked at Brittany "let's go home?" it was more of a statement then a question.

Brittany stood up and offered Santana her hand "Gladly"

It had been days since Santana felt Brittany's lips on her own. She was craving move and needed more. They rushed back to Santana's house and found themselves stumbling inside.

Brittany slammed her door shut as she Pushed Santana back against it. Brittany placed both her hands under each of Santana's legs as she picked her up, Santana in return wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Brittany started to kiss around Santana's neck until she found her pulse point, Brittany knew she found the right spot when she heard Santana moan and drag her nails down Brittany's back.

Santana pushed out of her position."Bedroom" she said as she started to unbutton Brittany's shirt. She grabbed Brittany by either side of her collar and pushed her against the nearest wall and reconnected their lips. Without asking for permission she slipped her tongue inside Brittany's mouth she heard Brittany moan and it satisfied her in ever way. She hummed in response.

Brittany pushed off the wall and took Santana with her as they slowed found their way inside Santana's room.

Brittany let her shirt fall completely to the ground and started to unzip Santana's dress. Santana enjoyed Brittany undressing her she felt somehow more loved and loved the contact that it brought. Santana stepped out of her dress leaving her in just her black lace bra and underwear. Brittany took in the view and gulped as her perfection.

She reconnected their lips and slowly started guiding Santana towards the bed, Santana's leg hit the bed and she went down slowly dragging Brittany with her. Brittany straddled Santana and Santana tugged at Brittany's pants. Brittany helped her get it off and returned to her position above Santana.

Brittany leaned down and started kissing Santana around her neck, She found her pulse point and let her tongue lightly slide across her skin as she bit down on Santana's neck making sure that there will be evidence in the morning.

Santana moaned and Brittany knew she would never hear a more satisfying sound in the world.

Santana reached to undo Brittany's bra but Brittany grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head on the bed. Brittany smirked as she leaned down and whispered in Santana's ear "I first want to hear you scream my name"

Santana remained complete shock. Brittany winked and reconnected their lips. Santana finally pulled herself together and quickly gained her confidence as she flipped them over and she was now straddling Brittany. "We'll see who's calling who's name first" and in one quick move she hooked her fingers in Brittany's underwear and slowly pulled them down. She let her hands rome Brittany's legs on its way up again.

She reconnected their lips and Brittany didn't hesitate on granting Santana entrance while their tongue's fought for dominance Santana undid Brittany bra leaving her completely naked underneath her. Brittany gasped as their bodies made contact and Brittany didn't need to asked twice for Santana to remove hers.

Soon Santana was just as naked and a small gasp came from both their mouths this time as they make skin on skin contact.

Santana kissed Brittany earlobe and bit on it lightly, she loved the smell of Brittany and never could get enough. She kissed her way down to her neck and her teeth bit softly into Brittany neck.

"Santana...Please." Brittany felt the heat between her legs and couldn't take it anymore. She wanted Santana and she wanted her now.

Santana was just as wet for Brittany and really didn't want to prolong this. She guided her down and as she reached her destination she slowly slipped fingers inside Brittany. Santana felt Brittany's nails dig into her scalp and felt Brittany put on her hair.

Brittany felt Santana go farther into her and she started a stead motion their bodies. Their bodies began to move as one, for every moment Santana made in and out Brittany clutched her fist tighter with Santana's hair in them. Santana pushed her pelvis farther down onto Brittany and began a circular motion between her hips and Brittany.

"Oh...my..god" Brittany said barely audible as she was out of Breath. "I'm...I'm..so c-close."

Santana felt Brittany's walls close around her fingers and she knew Brittany was about to come any moment with one last push harder and making sure to brush against Brittany's clit she heard Brittany.

"Fuck! SANTANA"

The next thing Santana knew was she could feel Brittany all over her hand. She lifted herself a little to make eye contact with Brittany. Brittany and her were panting trying to recover from what just happened Santana without saying a single word slowly withdrew her hand and brought her fingers to her lips.

She sucked on them and she hummed at the pleasure they brought her. She brought her lips to Brittany and Brittany could taste herself on Santana. "You taste so good" Brittany said still catching her breath.

"You taste fucken amazing." Santana said as she rolled off Brittany and laid beside her. Brittany giggled and turned to her side watching Santana look up to the ceiling.

"Don't ever withhold sex from me ever again" Brittany said as she tucked a few strands of hair behind Santana's ear. Santana giggled as she turned on her side to face Brittany.

Santana returned Brittany's smile and they just gazed at each other. Santana brought her hand to Brittany's cheek and stroked her thumb on her cheek as she smiled but broke eye contact.

Brittany could tell Santana was thinking of something, she learnt a lot of new things about Santana after their time together. "Hey what's wrong" Brittany said as she used her index finger to guide Santana face back up.

"I love you so much." Santana said, Santana herself heard her voice crack as she went on "y-you know that right?."

Brittany moved closer as she wrapped her arms around Santana "I know sweety. I love you to." Brittany said as she ran her hand through Santana's curls.

Santana always replayed what Brittany's dad David Said. She knew he was just looking out for his daughter like any dad would but she felt if it was effecting her so much that it might mean something. After all its making her wonder...

They laid there in silence for while just appreciating each others company. Santana told Brittany about how Cheslyn invited them for dinner with her family tomorrow and wanted to know if Brittany would come. Brittany of course agreed and finally saw Santana making progress in the right direction.

Santana kissed Brittany's neck a few times before she spoke up again. "What was that about me screaming your name? More like her other way around." Santana said as she laughed into Brittany's neck.

Brittany rolled Santana over and now laid on top of her. "The night's still young babe." Brittany said as she connected her their lips.

**Reviews are very much welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

Santana felt the best part about Brittany sleeping over is that she got to wake up to the most beautiful pair blue eyes, that she has fallen in love with.

Santana moves the few strands of hair out of Brittany's face and tucks it behind ear. A smile crosses her face as she begins to gently stroke Brittany's cheek. She's never felt more content then in that moment.

She drags her eyes back up to meet blue eyes she's longed for since she awoke. "Good morning" she says softly as she smiles.

"Good morning beautiful" Brittany and watches as Santana's cheeks turn pink and she looks down but never taking her hand away from Brittany's cheek. "I love the fact that I can still make you blush after all this time" Brittany replies as she drags Santana's face up to make eye contact.

"You always make me blush, even when your not trying" Santana says sweetly.

"your so cute right now" Brittany giggles as she kisses Santana's cheek.

She pulls back and they just stare at each other. Brittany gives Santana a kiss which starts off as a peck on her lips but then Brittany kisses her jawline and starts her assault on Santana's neck before they know it Brittany saddling Santana. She inter locks their finger as she leans down to kiss Santana. Brittany slowly swipes her tongue across Santana's bottom lip and Santana is more then happy to give her entrance.

Brittany let's their fingers loose as she moves her one hand to Santana neck to get a better grip while the other finds Santana's ribcage.

Brittany feels the need for skin on sink contact so she pulls Santana's top off. She reconnect's their lips but her hands firmly finds her girlfriends perfect breasts. She gives them a gentle squeeze and Santana moans into her mouth.

Santana's hands turn into fists with as much of the bed sheet she could grab in them as she feels Brittany kissing down her neck and then move swiftly onto her right breast. Brittany is more then aware of the effect she's having on the brunette and smirks before she take her nipple into her mouth and begins to stick on it.

"Oh my god" Brittany hears Santana pant more then once.

Brittany pays just as much attention to Santana's left breast and then slowly begins to kiss down Santana's stomach. She kisses just above Santana's heated center and Santana can feel the goose bumps appearing all over her body while Brittany can see just how wet Santana is for her. Brittany slowly kisses Santana's center and she instantly heard Santana curse.

"Fuck! Britt...please. I want you so bad right now." Santana says as her eyes roll to the bad of her head.

Brittany swiftly moves her tongue through Santana's folds. She began slow and moved with a simple rhythm but it soon became move needy her tongue roughly pressed against Santana, she then replaced her tongue with two fingers and begin to make Santana feel the way she felt last night.

"Fuck, I'm..I-Im so close Bitt..I" Santana doesn't get a chance to complete her sentence as she felt Brittany go further into her. Brittany felt Santana's walls tense up around her fingers. She keep her fingers in position as she made her way up to Santana and found her eyes dark with passion. Brittany kissed Santana roughly pushed one more time further into her. Santana immediately dragged her nails down the blondes back.

Brittany felt Santana come undone and she remained in her position letting Santana come down from her high.

Brittany rolled to her side and took a very heavily panting Santana in her arms.

"Om my god." Santana took another quick breathe before continuing her sentence "Can we wake up every morning that way?!" Santana says as she pulls back to make eye contact with Brittany.

Brittany leans forward and kisses her forehead. "I'm not sure you could handel it." Brittany and Santana both start to giggle and decide its time to go take a shower.

"Don't forget we meeting Cheslyn at 7 for dinner Britt." Santana spoke into the phone. As looked her students playing a very dirty game of Volleyball.

"That's tonight?..uhm San I'm not sure-"

Brittany was cut of by a very frustrated Santana "Britt don't you dare say you can't make it! I told her you'd be there. Besides what's the big deal ? You said you'd come a week ago." Santana said.

"Yeah...that was before classes got so hectic and I'm not sure who's going to be there, I don't want things to get awkward for you." Brittany said honestly.

Brittany was looking forward to dinner, that was until Quinn suggested the possibility of Cheslyn's family being there, she knew Santana wasn't about to just burst out saying she's not straight. She didn't want the to put pressure on Santana and honestly doesn't know how she'd take it if Santana lied about who she was to her.

"Britt how will things get awkward? Besides Quinn and Rachel are will be there to. Just the five of us." Santana said.

Brittany sighs "Okay, I'll be at your place around 6:30" Brittany says and they say their goodbyes.

Quinn Rachel Brittany and Santana all decided to leave together. Quinn drove which left Santana and Brittany in the back seats. They all engaged in a fun conversation which consisted mostly of Brittany making them laugh about something or another.

"San are you going to answer that?" Quinn asked as they all heard Santana phone ringing.

"Nah, its Cheslyn. She's probably wondering where we are, we did leave a half hour late." Santana replied.

"And who's fault is that?" Rachel asked turning towards Brittany and Santana.

Brittany giggled remembering their little make out session while Quinn argued with Rachel about her dress being to short.

"Yeah well if your girlfriend would of just let you wear what you wanted, Santana and I wouldn't of needed a way to entertain ourselves." Brittany replied sending a wink Santana's way.

"Yeah sure that's the reason you two needed to stick your tongues down each others throats. Besides that dress was short for Rach to wear."

Quinn said looking at Rachel who now wore jeans and v neck shirt.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the comment, actually everyone did. "Please Q, nun of us are going to steal Berry from you or something, you need to chill out." Santana said.

Before anyone to reply Santana's phone rang again and yet again is was Cheslyn. "Santana answer the phone, its the third time she tried calling you in the last 5 minutes. It could be important." Brittany said.

"We right here Britt, like literally its that house over there." Santana said pointing to a house just a few feet away.

Brittany held the door for Santana as she stepped out and they followed Quinn and Rachel towards the house. Cheslyn was quite fast with letting them in. With just one knock from Quinn the door flew open.

Without bothering to greet anyone Cheslyn looks straight as Santana who is busy whispering something in Brittany's ear. "Why the hell aren't you answering you phone!" Cheslyn said. The tone in her voice instantly worried Santana as she knew her cousin very well. That sound spoke trouble.

"We were rig-" Santana got cut off by hearing a voice she knew all to well.

"Is that Santana?" The women said coming out of nowhere to stand besides Cheslyn.

The women pushed forward when she did in fact see Santana standing on the other side. Brittany didn't need to be told who the women was as she was simply just staring an older version of her girlfriend.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Mum"

"Hello darling, how are you?" said as she gave her daughter a bear hug.

Santana stood there speechless. The last person she expected to see tonight was her mum. There were a million things going through her head as she stood there motionless.

"Honey?"

"Uhm...I'm good mum. I-I just didn't expect to see you here." Santana said.

"Good surprise I hope! Gail wanted to surprise Cheslyn so your father and I thought we'd come along and surprise you to." Santana's mother said.

takes notice of Quinn and let's go of Santana to give Quinn the same amount of love "Quinn dear its so good to see you."

"You to Lauren" Quinn says as she returns the hug.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure to meet any of these young ladies before." say as she looks Rachel and Brittany's way.

"Uhm..." Santana starts but fails to continue.

Quinn places her hand behind Rachel's back as she she says "This is Rachel." And point her index finger to Brittany who is standing next to Rachel. "And that's my cousin Brittany."

"Oh this is the famous Rachel Berry that Quinn never could stop talking about." say as she hugs Rachel.

Rachel giggles as she looks Quinn's way.

let go of Rachel and moves on to Brittany. "Its pleasure to meet you Brittany."

Brittany smiles as she returns the hug."You to ."

"Nonsense. Please call me Lauren." Lauren says to Brittany who smiles politely.

"Well let's not just stand here, everyone else inside waiting to see you guys." says as they follow behind her and Santana who seems to still be lost for words.

Quinn kept a distance and grabbed on Cheslyn's arm "What the hell Cheslyn!" Quinn spat out as they followed to the dinning room.

"I tried to tell Santana, I really did. They just showed up." Cheslyn said.

Their whispered conversation came to an end when they come into the dinning room to find Cheslyn's parents, her older sister and Santana's dad at the table seated.

"Well they finally arrived." says as he makes his way to his daughter.

They are all quickly introduced to one and other. Cheslyn's parents Mark and Gail also insist on the girl calling them by their first names as well as their oldest daughter Ashley and John Santana's dad.

Everyone takes their seats while Santana makes sure to sit next to Brittany. They all engaged in a joyful conversation and leaving no awkward moments between anyone other then Santana and Brittany.

Brittany looked to Santana who found her gaze and they shared a silent conversation. Santana knew Brittany was hurt when Quinn introduced her as her cousin she didn't make any effort to introduce Brittany as anything more to her.

Santana places her hand on Brittany's thigh and smiles an apologetic smile as turns her attention to her plate.

Conversation at the table dies down for while and the only thing Brittany can her is the sound of the cutlery.

"Are you seeing anyone at the moment dear ?" Lauren asked Santana.

Quinn didn't see that question coming and was taken back by it causing her to cough and take a sip of her drink.

"Mum. Is this really the place?" Santana questioned.

"I'm was just asking sweety. your father and I spoke to Caleb before coming here. His still very much interested in you and wondered if your willing to meet him." Lauren said as she smiled at Santana then glanced in Brittany's direction.

Santana was taken back by her mother's comment. In all her years her mother has never brought this discussion up in front of anyone other than Quinn or Cheslyn. Santana remained silent and her gaze fixed on her plate but Santana's silence only pushed Brittany over the edge more. Brittany was silently begging Santana to say something when they met for a few seconds of eye contact.

noticed Brittany looking Santana's way but Santana being Santana keep her gazed fixed after they shared what seem to a whole three seconds of eye contact. She watched as Brittany picked her head up and smiled to Quinn who seemed to give her an apologetic smile.

Silence fell around the table so Lauren took it as a chance to press on "He wondered if you guys could meet Thursdays night? He asked for your number so I gave it to him so expect a call from him by tomorrow seeing as its Tuesday today." Lauren said as she continued to eat. She noticed the glances between Quinn Rachel and Cheslyn.

"Unless you're seeing someone then I'll be more then glad to tell him your taken." She quickly adds.

In that moment Brittany knew she'd find out just how bad Santana wanted to be with her and in that moment Brittany had never felt so vulnerable.

Santana remained silent for quite some time so began to speak again "It's okay if you ar-"

As spoke Brittany removed Santana's hand that laid on her lap as she said "I'm so sorry in interrupt but I have to go. I'm not feeling very well." She stood up going to get her jacket and all eyes fell on her.

"Brittany are you sure? Let my drive-"

Quinn was now cut off "Yeah if I go home I can take some medication. Don't sorry I'll just take a cab back home. Stay enjoy the night I don't want to ruin it." Brittany said as she walked towards the table. "It was a pleasure meet you Mr and Mrs Lopez and as well as you Ashley and Mr and Mrs McCartney. She says as she heads for the door.

"Brittany." Santana said as she stood up.

Brittany smiled but Santana could see the hurt written all over her face. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer but I'll see you tomorrow or when I get a chance to." Brittany said as she began to make her way out.

"May I be excused? I'd rather go with Brittany I don't feel comfortable letting her travel home alone especially seeing as she's sick." Rachel says to the table and then says goodbye.

The table is met with silence for quite a long time until Santana finally says something "I can't believe you just did that" Santana says defeated as she looks at her mother.

"I merely asked a question Santana. I don't see the harm in that unless there's something I'm messing?" said as she kept a fixed gaze on her daughter.

Santana began to shake her head looking at her mother "Unbelievable" She said as she picked herself up and headed towards the door.

Rachel hadn't said a word to Brittany the entire ride back home. She knew Brittany wasn't ready to talk about it and she didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

"You didn't have to come with back with me you know. I'm not really sick or anything." Brittany said as she sat at the couch but watched Rachel in the kitchen.

"I know..but I couldn't let you come home alone after what just happened." Rachel said smiling at Brittany.

Brittany could see pity written all over that smile. "It okay Rach. I mean I didn't expect anything less when I did actually meet her parents so it wasn't something unexpected." Brittany said looking to the floor.

Rachel handed Brittany a cup of Coffee as she took a seat next to her. "I know for a fact you expected her to tell them you where her girlfriend. I know because I've been where you are with Quinn."

"You have? But you guys seem so..." Her voice trailed off.

"We weren't always like this. You cousin seriously made me wait for years. I think I'd still be waiting if it wasn't for Santana." Rachel said.

"Its funny how she can work on helping other people but refuse to help herself." Brittany said a little bitterly.

"Britt she needs tim-"

Rachel was cut of by another thought from Brittany. "Time? She needs time? Please Rach she knew for years she isn't straight and still hasn't told her parents. She needs someone who she's so in love with that she knows she could never lies about." Brittany said rushed.

"And that's you I'm so sure of it." Rachel says as she places her hand on Brittany's knee.

Brittany smiles at Rachel for awhile but the smile is replaced with a tear "We're dating for just over ten months Rach if she really felt that way she would of tried by now." Brittany gets up as she walks toward her room but stopping at the door before going in to say "I'm not that girl. Tonight just proved it."


	15. Chapter 15

**Another hectic week I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter fifteen**

Brittany stopped taking Santana's calls since last night and hadn't responded to a single text. It became clear to Santana that Brittany wanted and needed her space. It still made Santana wish Brittany would at least talk to her at least once. It had been a whole day and still nothing.

There was a knock on the door and Santana knew it wasn't Brittany but something inside her wished it would be, even though those chances where as low as they came. Dragging herself of her bed she takes a quick glance in the mirror and notices her red eyes. She groaned at the evidence of her crying.

she wiped away any last tears that were still there as she walked up to her door and opened it to find a very familiar face. A hint of disappointment came when Brittany was in fact not on the other side but certainly appreciated who did stand across from here.

"You look terrible"

"Wow that's a nice way to greet your cousin"

Cheslyn stepped in as she put her arms around Santana and gave her a hug. "How are you holding up?" Cheslyn asked as she guided Santana and herself to the couch.

"Oh you know me, just peachy!" Santana said.

"Santana" Cheslyn said in a very tone as she placed her hand on Santana's knee.

"Don't do that. Don't give me that look." Santana said almost instantly. She got up and made her way to her kitchen. Lucky for cheslyn Santana had an open floor kitchen and lounge so Cheslyn still kept her fixed gaze on Santana as Santana worked her way around her kitchen.

"What look?" Cheslyn asked truly not sure what 'look' she had given Santana.

"That look" Santana said as she waved her hand in a circle around Cheslyn's face from her position. "That..That pity look."

"What? I'm not giving you that look" Cheslyn said as she started to make her way to into the kitchen.

"Oh please spare me" Santana said as she lifted her hand for her cousin to stop talking. "Pity is written all over your face. Don't feel sorry for me I'm totally fine." Santana continued.

"Sure you are." Cheslyn said as she rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Have you spoken to Brittany after last night?"

"...No." Santana said as she handed Cheslyn a cup of coffee.

"And you're here? Seriously! Its been a day, don't you think you need to see her and talk to her rather then making her come to you, like you always does.

Santana remained silent. Santana looked deep in thought and Chaslyn decided to ask her next question.

I think its about time you tell your parents. Don't you?" Cheslyn said.

"I working on it." Santana said making eye contact with her cousin.

"Working on it? Santana be serious, she took you home for god sake she's making progress while you...you just refuse to take a step forward."

"Don't say that! I'm trying!" Santana shouted.

"There's no need to shout. I'm on your side here. Com'n Santana. Your gesture at dinner was very rude not to mention hurtful." Cheslyn said.

"What?." Santana asked.

"You just let everyone think Brittany was just Quinn's cousin. I get that its hard for you, you've only mentioned that a thousand times but now you have a reason to come clean with your parents and to be fair I'm sure it won't be that big of a surprise, I mean my family kinda know." Cheslyn said.

"What! What do you mean they kinda know?!" Santana questioned.

"Com'n San your in the closet I'll give you that but your in a glass closet everyone can see you in there. It didn't take much for my parents to realise it and the way Brittany and you looked at each other kinda gave it away."

There was a long pause before Santana could reply "Er...I..uhm...I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Santana said as she left the coffee mug back down and made her way out the door.

"Hey Britt its me, can you please call me back as soon as you get this message. Bye" Santana was sent to voicemail. Again. She paced around in the street waiting for Brittany to reply. When it became evident that Brittany was not going to call or text she decided to do the thing she should of done in the first place.

She knocked twice and waited for someone to answer. After awhile she could hear shuffling and then the door open. "Hi..." Rachel trailed off.

"Is she here?" Santana asked failing to greet Rachel back.

Rachel moved aside and Santana went straight to Brittany's room. She had no idea what she was going to say but she knew she needed to talk to Brittany.

Santana opened the door and found Brittany going through her phone. "Hey" Santana greeted.

Brittany picked her head up and saw Santana standing at the door. "You didn't tell me you coming over." Brittany replied.

"Yeah well...I would of if you called me back."

"Yeah well I had a busy day." Brittany responded

Santana noticed the bitterness in her girlfriends tone. She watched as Brittany put on a black hoddie and put her headphones in her pocket.

"Cam we talk? ...About last night?" Santana asked as she fidgeted in her position.

"Talk about what? Brittany said looking up from her phone "There's nothing to say." She walked passed Santana and made her way to the kitchen passing Quinn and Rachel who were also in the kitchen.

Santana followed closely behind and knew if she doesn't say anything Brittany would just end up leaving.

"I'm sorry about last night. I'm -"

Santana was cut of by Brittany raising her hand and sternly saying "I don't want to talk about it Santana."

"Brittany I'm sorry about the way you were introduced... I should of told my parents and I'm sorry you had to sit there and listen to my parents try set me up. I didn't know they were going to be there Britt." Santana said.

"I am Quinn's cousin am I not?" Brittany questioned then turned her back to Santana while she filled up water into her bottle.

"Brittany...I know you're hurt that I didn't make an effort to tell them but I was just shocked to see them there." Santana said ignoring Quinn and Rachel.

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine." Brittany said in the most calm tone as she closed the tap.

"Can you please cut the bullshit and tell me how you feel?! I'm here trying to make things right and all you want to do is act like it didn't happen and act like your not upset!" Santana shouted. She didn't mean to shout but Brittany's very cool calm and collected attitude was making it very hard to hold up a decent conversation about last night.

Brittany picked her head up while her back was still facing Santana. "Tell you how I feel?"

"You're just going to leave you guys to talk." Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand ready to leave the kitchen.

"No. You guys where here first. Besides our conversation is over anyway." Brittany said as she turned around and started to walk out. Santana came from around the island in the kitchen to block Brittany's way.

"Brittany I'm not leaving and neither are you until we finish this conversation" Santana said.

Brittany closed her eyes as she saw Santana block her way. She clenched her jaw.

"I'm sorry Brittany."

Brittany opened her eyes and held Santana's gaze "Sorry is not enough. Just like how I'm not enough."

"What are you talking about? Of course-"

Santana was cut off by Brittany again" You have no idea what's it like to be your dirty secret!" Brittany shouted. "I'm tired of it! You have no idea what's it like for me to be so in love with someone who..who cares so much about what everyone else thinks rather then how Is effects me. I..I just had enough and I've been quite for sometime because I love you but I'm done. You don't know what its like watching you be ashamed of me and our relationship!" Brittany shouted letting all the built up anger come out.

Santana stood there shocked at every sentence that came out her girlfriends mouth.

Brittany sighed "I'm not trying to force you to come out to your parents but I can't do this any longer."

"Wait! Can you at least give me time to say something before your ready to give up and walk away from me?! Brittany please. Please don't do this." Santana said desperation evident in her voice as she took a step forward towards Brittany.

Brittany took a step back "Goodbye Santana."

**The story is coming to an end soon.**


End file.
